


Celebration Of Gensokyo

by eightypolyblanks



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, F/F, Sacrifice, Slow Burn, War, some canon divergence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2020-12-27 10:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21117515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eightypolyblanks/pseuds/eightypolyblanks
Summary: In the time of its judgement, the Land of Illusion starts to fall from its grace; those living in it going to war with one another, for their beliefs, ideals and homes, while others struggled to save those that they love. Nothing will ever be the same in the darkest time of Gensokyo, the biggest war to come, and the one to end it all.





	1. Stirring Senses

In the wide and vast night sky, the ominous clouds threatened to cover the stars that glimmered throughout Gensokyo. It was unusually silent at the Hakurei shrine - no drunken babbles nor commotion of fights between the party goers could be heard, for that time was long over. They could feel it; the inevitable rise of tension that spreads throughout the land of illusions that would eventually lead to something foreboding.

Both Marisa and Reimu stared at the sky silently, the both of them hesitant to speak, and they both knew why. It remained this way until Marisa could no longer bear the silence between them that she decided to speak, and the uncertainty in her tone could be heard.

"So... Gensokyo is going to war." Marisa swallowed as she speak, she found her voice caught in her throat.

Reimu turned to the blonde magician who abruptly yet softly broke the silence. The shrine maiden stared at Marisa for awhile, as though she could not believe Marisa's statement, before she nodded her head.

"Yes."

"You're going to stop them, aren't you?"

The question that came from the magician hurt Reimu more than anything. It sounded as if Marisa was upset, which was out of the ordinary from her usual demeanor.

"I'll try my best." Reimu felt weak saying that.

Marisa wanted to yell at her, wanted to protest and beg Reimu from doing so, but the loudest she can get was the screaming voice in her mind. Every strength she had to do that was put to holding it all back. But how long can she do that? How long until she sees the one she loved killed? Slowly, Marisa's hand moved towards Reimu's on instinct and she grasped it firmly, much to Reimu's surprise. For that moment, their hearts resonated; they both understood what has and will happened. With her free hand, Reimu caressed Marisa's face and slowly leaned their foreheads towards each other, holding in that position for a long while. Under their shared space, Marisa shakily muttered.

**"Please don't die."**

* * *

"We have decided, that we shall expand the Moriya Shrine further beyond the Youkai Mountain into the reach of every single one of you here." The Wind and Rain Goddess of the Moriya Shrine, Kanako Yasaka, has declared in announcement. "We will reach your aid, provide the village with guidance, and all of your prayers shall be answered." The large crowd of humans visiting the Moriya Shrine cheered on in awe and support as Kanako closed off her inspiring speech. Sanae Kochiya, the miracle maiden, helped to lead the crowd around the shrine, while the Kappas bustled with activities and business from their stalls. Among the crowd was none other than the ordinary magician, Marisa, who witnessed every moment of the event. The magician wandered around the shrine aimlessly for some time; be it to browse the stalls or to look for something to steal, she eventually ended up at Nitori Kawiswaro's stall.

"What do you make of that, huh? Expanding their territorial area?" Marisa casually asked the Kappa, trying to make small talk, seeing how she was not on any devices at the moment.

Nitori simply shrugged. "Eh, well. As long as we keep profiting from it, it doesn't matter much to us."

"Extending Youkai territory to the human village? You really think that would pass?"

Once again, Nitori took no note of Marisa's questions. If anything, the magician was just in the way of the stall's business. "We'll manage. We're much smarter than humans, aren't we?" The kappa replied smugly, before shooing the magician away from her stall as patrons came in her replacement.

"_You don't say..._"

Marisa trailed off in her own thoughts when Nitori returned to attend to the customers, and shortly after the magician flew off to the other shrine that she could travel to in her sleep by now.

The Hakurei Shrine, better known as the isolated Shrine, was completely different from the atmosphere at Moriya shrine. There was not a single soul here, no sound of bustling activity except for the rustling of leaves and the chirping of birds. To many, this shrine was void of any life, bleak and dull, attracting not humans but Youkai. Yet to Marisa, the shrine was peaceful. It was what kept the magician to continue to return to the shrine, despite having loot whatever the place has to offer. Marisa loved it there. More importantly, she loved the **shrine maiden** who stayed there. The magician was unsure when she has harbored these feelings for her, but when it hit her realization, she found herself unable to see Reimu as anything lesser than a romantic relationship, which kept her cautious of her behavior and her words. Despite these erratic emotions she could not resist returning to the shrine, and she was dying to know if the shrine maiden herself know of Marisa's feelings, how she felt about her, and whether the day where she confessed her feelings will ever come. The magician had always thought she would never be afraid of anything. That is, until now.

The shrine maiden was already sitting at the porch of the shrine, just as she always does, and there was already someone there for her to entertain. The hermit herself, Kasen Ibaraki, was standing a few feet apart from where Reimu sat. They were so immersed in their conversation that they never realized that the magician arrived until she landed right in front of them.

"Yo. What were you two talking bout?"

Kasen furrowed her brows and folded her arms as she spoke. "There's been something up with the youkai. They've been pretty aggressive lately. Much more attacks that I've heard about in the human village more than recent years." Reimu shrugged as she cut in. "I even beat one up right before Kasen came." Marisa need no further explaination from what they have experienced. She too, has come across a few Youkai who where persistent in taking on the magician, and all who had suffered from Marisa's fanciful danmaku attacks.

The experiences that they all had felt similar to the incident that they had a few years back, and the magician could not help but ask. "Doesn't this sound like the incident we had back when the Amanojaku tried to overturn the society?" Reimu nodded in agreement to Marisa's inquiry, reminiscing on the Youkai incident but the hermit still shook her head.

"This is different. It feels different. Like there's something that's coming. **Something sinister, and something big.**" Kasen's tone changed the mood of the shrine tenfold, and the three looked at one another, in confusion, worry and dread. The magician decided to keep the tension low and the mood up by bringing up the Moriya Shrine's expansion plan that she learned of, which got Kasen and Reimu scratching their heads. "Beyond Youkai Mountain? How is that going to work? Didn't they already have a rope way to the shrine?"

"Supposedly they are going to expand a pathway to the human village, meaning that humans would be able to tread on Youkai territory." Speaking of Kanako's plan out loud made Marisa realise that the plan sounds increasingly absurd and she tried connect the dots to on the previous topic of conversation. "Maybe that's why Youkai are getting more aggressive? They would want to protect their territory, especially the Tengu." The duo thought about Marisa's statements, and they all wondered if these recent events are true. Kasen wanted to agree, but the fact that the Youkai has already been aggressive before the event at the Moriya Shrine has struck out Marisa's claims being the root of the problem. Eventually, the shrine maiden stood up from where she sat, her eyes filled with renewed vigor.

**"No matter who or what the problem is, I will seek out and exterminate them. This is my job, after all."**

Seeing the motivation from the shrine maiden, Marisa grinned and applauded Reimu's determination. Kasen couldn't help but let out a small sigh and smiled, knowing nothing could stop the shrine maiden. If Reimu sets out her mind to do something, she would definitely see to it till the end. It is, and has always been the way of Reimu Hakurei. Soon enough, the trio's conversation drifted off to other topics, accompanied by some snacks and tea, time drifted off quicker than any of them noticed. As the sun sets at dusk, Kasen bid the two farewell after dinner, returning to her mansion. Marisa continued to stay and loiter at the shrine, her mind wondering between whether to stay for the night or not. The magician decided to feign ignorance of the time, and let time decide it for her.

"Hey, aren't you going back?" Said plan by Marisa was cut short when Reimu asked the question that Marisa have been trying to avoid, albeit in an annoying tone too. Marisa laughed sheepishly while she scratched the back of her head. "Aha... well. A little too full for me to move about, after that delicious dinner you cooked up. Besides my house is kinda far, eh?" Reimu gave Marisa the dirty look that she always had especially for the magician, but eventually the shrine maiden sighed and gave up. Reimu proceed to pull out an extra sheet of futon from her storage, and Marisa was already screaming with excitement internally. It was always a joy for Marisa during these sleepovers, for it was the only chance she could ever spend the night near Reimu.

"You're helping me for breakfast tomorrow." Reimu ordered Marisa, in which the magician gleefully nodded in respose. Not long after, the two girls took turns to wash up before going to bed. The lights at the Hakurei Shrine went out, marking the end of that day. Reimu was already fast asleep as soon as her head touched the pillow, but the blonde magician was still wide awake. Her heart was thumping wildly and so loud that the it could almost be heard in the entire room. How will she be able to sleep with the person she loved practically right next to her? Marisa tried her best, but no matter what she could not take her eyes off the sleeping shrine maiden. Her long black hair and fair skin, the purity from her sleeping figure; she was just simply beautiful.

Marisa wanted to admire the maiden closer, but she decided against incurring the wrath of Reimu if she was found out, or worse, banned from sleeping in at the shrine for eternity. Marisa could only let her mind wander as she watched the shrine maiden sleep. The distance between Reimu and herself made Marisa a little despondent as she thought to herself that there could be no possibility that Reimu would reciprocate her feelings. Reimu always treated everyone equally, whether they are humans, youkai, ghosts or oni... Reimu never had any special treatment to anyone. Who is Marisa, to be the one which has a special place within Reimu, when the place does not exist itself?

Marisa continued to allow her mind to be lost on her own train of thoughts before she fell asleep, a drop of tear left her eye ad she closed them.

~♤~

In the middle of the night, the lake near Moriya Shrine remained still, reflecting the moon and stars in the sky like a solid mirror. There was not a single sound heard in the area except for the rustling leaves of the trees and the occasional sounds of the nocturnal critters, for there was nobody there to visit the shrine at this hour, and most of the residents of the Moriya Shrine has gone to rest. Kanako still remained awake, meditating to the peace and serenity, almost nothing wavering her concentration. That is, until a slight breeze blew over, her hair swaying along even at the tiniest bit of wind, and the fire of the candles flickered abit. While she meditated her mind and body, her senses stays alert of her surroundings, and Kanako opened her eyes, acknowledging the intruding presence before she smirked.

"Well, well. The representative of the Youkai herself has decided to come waltzing in without knocking. Are you here for faith or guidance? If so, please, leave a prayer and an offering at the shrine."

The Gap Youkai who manipulates boundaries clad in purple twirled her parasol around, taking little note of Kanako's condescending tone. A smile plastered on her face, just as she always does, her tone polite and elegant, yet so intimidating to most. Still, her reputation and demeanor did not seem to affect Kanako. "Why, you left the door opened, so I invited myself in. Besides, it seems your shrine has more than enough to take in offerings for now."

"Oh, we could always offer help to those who need it. _Especially humans._"

Yukari chuckled. "My, how rude of you to belittle humans. They are quite intelligent beings, more so than most average Youkai if they are not careful. Yet, they are complicated, are they not?"

Kanako's smile widened, and she got up from the position of her meditation. "How may I entertain the great Miss Yakumo this late night?"

Yukari's parasol stopped turning at Kanako's question, and turned to face the Goddess directly, their eyes meeting the other's. The cheery and flippant tone in Yukari's voice before dropped. "Building ropeways to your shrine, expanding to the village through Youkai mountain... quite a show you are putting on."

Slowly, Kanako strolled towards her, who has also began to take the situation seriously. "Why it's only in our job to make sure they have something to believe in, especially in these times." The Goddess scrutinized Yukari's face to search for any semblance of emotion, an opening perhaps, before she continued. "Surely you'd have noticed. _How your kind has been behaving..._"

Yukari sighed. She looked as though she was disappointed by the accusation. "It's so depressing to always be held guilty for something I've no hand in." It was unknown if the sorrow in Yukari's voice was just merely a deception, but Kanako showed no sign of remorse or backing down.

**"I'm not the only one that's stirring up the fire, am I?"**

There was a long pause from Yukari, and it seemed in the circumstances that Kanako has backed Yukari into a corner, but in a few minutes, there was already a smile back on the Youkai's face. It was, however, a different smile from previously, a rather menacing one that signifies nothing but the uncertain ominous future that will happen in time, and the plans the Gap Youkai has that perhaps nobody will be prepared for.

"Well, if you are going to be involved in this, then I will not intrude on your plans." Yukari politely bowed to the Goddess. "Perhaps you will find the **change of rules** more suiting to your... shall I say, association. Until we meet again." The smirk on Kanako's face vanished, in replacement of a confused one.

"Change of rules?"

Before her question could be answered, Yukari has already vanished through her gap into thin air, not a single trace of the youkai could be found. The Goddess stood silently for a little while, contemplating the cryptic message that Yukari left behind, before returning to her state of meditation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Under the starless sky_   
_and the flames of the moon,_   
_the Land of Fantasy_   
_will be born anew._


	2. Something To Believe

Within her dreams, Marisa arrived at the Hakurei Shrine. There was not a single soul in the vicinity, and the entire area was covered with mist, similar to the mist that she witnessed during the mist incident. Slowly and cautiously, the magician approached closer, until she saw a silhouette, sweeping the floor with what seems to be a broom. She recognized it all too easily. Marisa called out for her.

* * *

"Reimu?" Marisa called out for the shrine maiden, just as she opened her eyes. The sunlight has already crept into the shrine at the time she woke to, signalling the crack of dawn. Marisa turned to where Reimu slept, only to find that her futon was empty. She has already woken up, just as she always do early in the morning. Marisa yawned and stretched herself, before staggering to the kitchen, the drowsiness hindering her movements from her lack of sleep.

Reimu was already at the stove in the kitchen, preparing for the first meal of the day. As soon as the magician stepped into the room, Reimu was already aware of Marisa's presence, and called out for her. "Hey, help me out with this. You promised me yesterday." Reimu gestured a bowl of dish nearby to the blonde magician, signalling her orders. Marisa sighed at her given task.

"You ever thought about not having to wake up this early? Maybe sleep in till afternoon? It can be really therapeutic sometimes." The magician could barely form a coherent sentence as she still continued to yawn.

"Unlike the mess you call your home, I have a shrine to run. The later I wake up, the less time there would be for visitors. Now hurry and get over here."

"Not like there would be any visitors anyways..." Marisa grumbled under her breath, but the sharp shrine maiden caught every word that came out of Marisa's mouth. In response, Reimu flashed Marisa a threatening glare. "_What did you say?_"

"N-nothin!"

The breakfast was prepared and ready to serve in the span of an hour, and the two began to have breakfast, joined in by the Komainu of the Hakurei Shrine, Aunn Komano and the Hell Fairy, Clownpiece, who lived under the shrine. They greeted each other before they started their conversations. "Where have you been up to, Fairy?"

"The Human Village! We played a prank on three humans there yesterday!" Clownpiece exclaimed in excitement and pride, her eyes sparkling as she boasted.

"Hey, hey. Didn't I told you to stay out of the village? Stop causing trouble over there." Reimu warned Clownpiece like a mother would. Though she doesn't show, the shrine maiden does care about the fairy, taking her in and providing her with shelter ever since her master ordered her to remain in Gensokyo, as a 'punishment'.

"I went to the Great Mausoleum!" Aunn cut in right after Clownpiece, like a child excited to share their story. Playfully, the magician decided to tease the Komainu. "Oh yeah? How did you get there? And what did ya do there?"

"I followed some of the humans there, but I did nothing much!" The guardian beamed, her tail was wagging in anticipation. As usual, nothing of interest caught either Reimu or Marisa's attention and they continued on their breakfast while Aunn continued her story. "I heard they're rallying against the Buddhist! They are about to go to war with each other!" Both Marisa and Reimu almost spat their food out as the she finished her sentence. Aunn continued to smile, as if nothing she said was out of ordinary, and Clownpiece simply stared at the two in confusion, totally lost in what was happening.

"_They're gonna what?_"

~◇~

The Myouren Temple was already filled to the brim early in the morning. The humans from the village had come to pray, some in respect for their loved ones, others in the form of good luck, protection and guidance. However, all of them has the same single fear that brought them all here: the fear of the coming premonition, and the Youkai. After all, this is a time where they needed to something to believe in, something for them to feel safe. The followers of the Buddhists; Kyouko Kasodani, Minamitsu Murasa, Ichirin Kumoi, and Shou Toramaru were all about the temple, offering their guidance and best regards to the visitors. Among the visitors were Kasen Ibaraki herself, who has came to see what the commotion was all about, and an investigation on her own for the recent phenomenon. The followers were stirring up something for sure, as the crowd started gathering on the stage at the center point of the Temple. Based on Kasen's knowledge, Byakuren Hijiri herself was never quite popular among the Humans for her ideals of coexistence between Humans and Youkai, so why is it that there are so many humans gathered at the Temple now?

Within minutes, the Head Priest of Myouren Temple, Byakuren Hijiri, emerged from the temple, and everyone in the audience turned their attention to her. She stood at the middle of the stage, moving right up to the front so that all in attendance could see her, and her followers stood alongside her. Byakuren took in the number of people that were at the crowd and bowed, before she spoke.

"My fellow friends who have gathered at the Temple here today, I thank you all for coming, from the bottom of my heart. We are all here for the same reason, and that is, the seeking of guidance." Byakuren's demeanor was so angelic and divine, that most of the audiences' attention were instantly hooked onto the Head Priest, and she graced them with her speech. Her voice was gentle, yet firm. "Now, I understand that there has been... questions and conflicts about my motivations. I have strive to co-exist with Youkai, and till this day, I still believe peace between Humans and Youkai is possible." Byakuren gestured to her followers who stood next to her. "The people that you see standing with me here today, are in fact, Youkai." This was no surprise to Kasen, but there were audible gasps from the crowds, while some jeering on Byakuren's reveal, stating that they knew it all along. Still, Byakuren did not flinch at the reaction, and continued on. "They do not wish to cause any harm, and they have the same beliefs as I do."

Byakuren raised her hands, in an effort to calm the audiences, before she continued. "There is an impending plague upon us, as we all have at least sense it by now, but it cannot be overcome with force, violence or... war. We must end this vicious cycle, once and for all, and we can only do this through peace." The proposal Byakuren revealed initiated a chain of reactions from the crowd - hushed gasps and whispers that turned into mumbles and mutters, which escalated to taunts and even more jeers. Then, there was a member of the audience who yelled out the question that has been on everyone's mind. "How are we gonna do that?"

**"You don't."** The loud booming voice came from the other end of the spectrum, the source of it directing from the Temple's entrance. Everyone simultaneously turned to the source at once and turned quiet, including Byakuren, who was surprised at the sudden flock of intruders. Marching right into the temple was the Prince Shoutoku herself, Toyosatomimi no Miko, and the followers of Taoism; Seiga Kaku, Soga no Tojiko and Mononobe no Futo, along with a number of followers that came from the Mausoleum. Miko looked onto the stunned crowd with pride and determination, and the crowd slowly and automatically gave way to Miko, who was walking right up to Byakuren herself. Kasen, remained hidden in the crowd and watched on. No one was able to turn away from the sudden change of events. Miko stopped short right in front of Byakuren, looking up to her from the height difference due to the stage.

"What are you doing here?" Byakuren muttered softly, questioning the Taoist while her eyebrows furrowed in a visibly disturbed state. The prince smiled smugly at Byakuren.

"To rally my people."

Byakuren was confused by her answer, but Miko did not bother to explain herself, turning to the crowd and gathered the audience's attention.

"As much as I desire for peace as much as anyone else.... we do not have a choice for that. The Youkai will never stop targetting us, and the only way that happens is if Gensokyo becomes dominated by Humans." Miko easily caught the audience's attention as she offered the idea of a human-dominated Gensokyo. "They will never stop until we learn not to fear them. They will not back down if we remain compliant in the Human Village. It's time that life of ours change. We shall chase them out of Gensokyo, under my lead and guidance, I will make it happen!"

Miko's speech riled up the crowd and filled them with vigor, the audiences cheering on and claiming their support of Miko's statement. Whatever Byakuren's speech of peaceful negotiation had was thrown out the window, and her followers looked at the Head Preist in anxiousness and desperation. They did not expect their plan to go awry. Byakuren had an expression of worry herself, her eyebrows furrowed at the chaos that Miko had stirred up. "Hijiri-sama, let me chase them out of the temple!" Shou was quick to notice Byakuren's expressions, rushing to Byakuren's side and asked to chase out the Taoist intruders, but Byakuren stopped Shou.

"It is alright. I will handle this." There was a tender smile from Byakuren as she held Shou's shoulders, her tone so gentle and reassuring. Byakuren was never one to let others worry about her, but Shou has known her long enough to know that Byakuren was covering her true emotions with her reassurance. Yet, there was nothing she could do or say to change her mind. Slowly, the Head Preist stepped down from the stage, and confronted Miko face to face. Miko turned from the audience to face Byakuren, the smile of determination still showed on her face. Byakuren however, looked dead serious.

"...Why are you doing this?" Byakuren almost sounded furious from the tone of her voice, but Miko was unfazed.

"Youkai are going to war. I'm only doing my duty to protect them."

"Protect? Sounds like you're going to war against the Youkai."

The smile from Miko's face vanished as well, the conversation between the two different ideals becoming increasingly heated. "And a peaceful treaty with the Youkai will solve the problem? You're a thousand years too late for this."

"These people have families, children. They will not be able to stand a chance in battle against the Youkai. Our only ho-"

"I'm doing this for the protection of the people!" Miko fiercely and abruptly cut Byakuren's off before she could finish her retort. Miko looked emotional for some reason, and her eyes clearly reflected the sight of Byakuren. The Head Priest was taken aback by Miko's sudden outburst, and tried to comprehend the Prince's expression. Miko regained her composure and spoke again, but this time in a surprisingly gentle and soft manner. "You're part of the people too... _**So don't you want my protection?**_"

Byakuren was stupefied from Miko's reasoning, and for the first time, the Head Priest was at a loss of words. She knew not the best way to answer to Miko, for her mind was scrambled. She did not know why, but there was adrenaline rushing through her, which made her heart race. Miko did not give her any chance to regain her composure as she continued on, this time stepping away from Byakuren.

"If you're going to be in my way, then you are an enemy. I will stop you." Miko's flashed a glare at Byakuren before she turned back to the audiences, the wide beaming smile that she had before back on her face like the exchange with the Head Priest never happened. "The Great Mausoleum opens for you all, right under this very temple. I will await and welcome all of you there!" With the announcement, Miko made her way out of the Temple, and the path was given to her just as she entered, but this time there were loud cheering and applause for her as she exit the Temple. Byakuren simply stood there, rooted to the spot, stunned and still process the events that happened. Kasen saw the events unfold in front of her eyes, and she could distinctly feel the rising tension through it all. It was as she suspected, and the Hermit struggled through the crowd to get out of the Temple, making haste towards the Hakurei Shrine.

~

Up within the highest tree near the Myouren Temple, the unidentified Youkai, Nue Houjuu and her Bake-Danuki friend, Mamizou Futaitsuiwa witnessed the commotion as well, scanning and surveying the details of everything and everyone that happened there. Mamizou could not help but chuckle at the turn of events. "What do you make of that huh, Houjuu? Ironic isn't it?" Nue did not take note of Mamizou's commentary, instead locking her attention onto Miko as she left, her expressions dead serious. "We have to take care of that Taoist Prince."

Mamizou turned to Nue and looked at her in surprise. "You can't be serious now, are ya?"

"**...I am.**" Although there was a slight hesitation from Nue, she was firm when she replied.

"Humans are going to war against us. You are a Youkai, and that makes you one of us, does it not?"

There was no reply from Nue, instead she only stay focused on Byakuren who has returned to attending to the visitors at the temple, and they were slowly leaving the area after the commotion that Miko caused.

"Hijiri... is not like those humans. She treated me with kindness and care. She's the only human that didn't take me for a monster..."

Mamizou sighed at Nue's remarks, folding her arms and leaning back on a tree branch. "Even if she's the only one, that doesn't make every human the same as her you know." Deep down, Nue knew and understood what Mamizou said was true, but she wanted to make it come true. She wanted peace with the humans, a reconciliation that would end the conflict once and for all. Nue wanted the humans to see her as Byakuren do.

"I will repay Hijiri's kindness by helping her. I will help her make peace with the humans." An unknown surge of determination went through her, which surprised the Bake-Danuki once more. Mamizou shook her head, disappointed in her friend's stubborn decision, but she chose not to insist on changing her mind. She simply smiled at Nue.

"Well, then." Mamizou slowly got up and stood on a tree branch, with no need of help on balancing on it. "I am a Youkai, and I will do what needs to. That is, helping Youkai. If you will stand in our way then by default, you are against us." The Bake-Danuki hopped down from the tree with ease and landed on her feet perfectly, sustained from zero injuries. "Since the Myouren temple residents are being friendy, I will try not to get in any of your way. But if y'all choose to be an obstacle... I'm not so sure I'd be so friendly to ya." Mamizou remarked casually as she trailed off somewhere, while Nue remained on the tree, still overlooking the Myouren Temple. Doubts and uncertainty only filled her mind.

~☆~

Kasen waved off Kume, her pet Sea Eagle, after dismounting from it and it flew off back to her dojo. The duo were already immersed in a conversation at the Hakurei shrine that they barely noticed her presence, which Kasen found it worrying, especially during these times. "I assume you're talking about the Bhuddist and the Taoist."

The name of the two religions alone were enough for them to notice Kasen. Just as usual, Marisa and Reimu sat on the porch, but this time they were joined by Aunn and the inchling from the Shining Needle Castle who frequently stays at the shrine these days, Shinmyoumaru Sukuna. "So it already got this popular. First the Moriya Shrine, now this? What the hell is happening in Gensokyo?" Marisa rambled off by herself, and Kasen proceeded to narrate what she saw at the Temple, the description of events raising Reimu's attention. "They really are going out against each other, huh. I thought they were always just show-and-tell."

"What about you Reimu? Are you gonna join in on this too?" Shinmyoumaru directed the topic to the shrine maiden, which made her eyes sparkle while she thought about it. "Hmm... Yeah maybe I could go out on this and gain some profits too..." Just the thought of money alone was enough to make Reimu's mouth water.

"You are already in on this." Kasen briefly interrupted Reimu's thoughts. The shrine maiden wanted to protest and come up with ridiculous excuses again, but she noticed the serious and stern expression that the hermit had. Everyone else at the shrine caught up with this as well, and they turned to Kasen. "Everyone in Gensokyo is involved in this, Reimu. The Humans and the Youkai... **this isn't just a mere incident. This is war.**"

* * *

**There have been entities on the field. Their numbers are massive, and the troops have engaged ours.**

**Are their technology more advanced than ours?**

**Unsure. But the numbers may outweigh the equipment we have.**

**How many?**

**Unknown. This isn't an Apollo 11. This is something else.**


	3. Off Limits

The Head Priest, Byakuren, was kneeling in the center of the room, looking down onto the floor as she reconsidered her decision. It was quite nerve-wrecking, even for her, for it was something she never once thought she would had to do, but alas, the moment she called for the Youkai, the decision has already been made.

"Please, I beg of you, on behalf of all Humans of Gensokyo, to recall this conflict. We seek a peaceful negotiation to this. We do not want war, and wish to end this with no hostile intentions."

Yukari looked on Byakuren's sincere plea, before she gave a smile that was warmer than most. "My, my. You really are something else." The Gap Youkai began pacing around the room, her footsteps voided of any noise. It was almost as if she was absent from the room. "But you aren't all human yourself either. Can you really say you're their representative?"

Byakuren hesitated for a moment, but shifted the conversation back on topic. "I...We wish nothing more than a peaceful co-existence with Youkai. I've always believed that Youkai were just like humans, and as long we treat each other with kindness and consideration, the idea will not be just a mere dream."

Yukari stared at Byakuren while she explained her reasoning, and admired the determination and courage that she had. To call even the most Youkai of Youkai for a peaceful negotiation, it was not something one would consider a wise or sane decision. "You do realize that I am not the one who started this, don't you?" The Gap Youkai slowly approached Byakuren, who was still kneeling onto the floor. Yukari kneeled down as well, making her at the same level of height as Byakuren, and Yukari gently held her chin and caressed her face, looking at the Head Preist straight in her eyes. Byakuren was not sure why, but there was a chill that ran directly down her spine, making her tremble lightly.

"There must always be a balance in Gensokyo, and that includes both Youkai and Humans. It has always been the way Gensokyo works. Outside of Gensokyo... there has been a rampant of imbalance. You've felt it too haven't you?" Yukari's intent gaze reflected within Byakuren's eyes as she explained. "Truly, I don't control the Youkai in Gensokyo. I merely govern the boundary that surrounds it."

Byakuren's head lowered in disappointment, and perhaps in shame, for bringing herself to make such a decision. Yukari caressed her face for a little longer, until she finally let go.

"**Perhaps there is something I can tell you.**"

~♤~

The Fox Shikigami, Ran Yakumo, traveled around Gensokyo; an announcement to be made and spread across. It was not long until the messenger has reached Hieda no Akyuu herself, member of the Hieda Clan.

"Well, well. If it isn't the Boundary Youkai's very own assistant. In the Human Village no less. Letting yourself in without knocking is considered an intrusion." Ran was unperturbed from Akyuu's statements, and remained a calm and collected composure. "We never use the door. There is simply no need to. But that is not the matter to discuss today. I have an announcement to make."

* * *

Despite all the commotion and the noise of the upcoming war, the weather still remained as peaceful as ever. The shrine maiden continued to sweep the ground of the shrine, but she was putting no attention to it. Reimu's mind was so overwhelmed with the recent events that she barely had time to catch up with it. If only her broom could be possessed right now, and sweep by itself. Reimu was not sure to check out on the current affairs of the situation, but then again Kasen herself stated that this is not just any mere incident. Maybe there was a certain someone she could ask about.

"My, you're so hardworking even at times like this."

Speak of the devil. Reimu turned to the source of the elegant voice, to find that Yukari was already lying at the porch of her shrine, with the same charming yet sly smile of hers. Reimu did not know whether to feel happy or terrified at the presence of the Gap Youkai, but anytime she visits the shrine, something bad usually follows after.

"You... What are you doing here?"

Yukari's smile widened even further. "Why to see how my little shrine maiden is doing." There was a semblance of affection in the way she spoke to Reimu if she recognized any. Still, Reimu remained on guard. "You heard the commotion about the war, haven't you? Are you behind all this?"

Yukari chuckled, as if whatever Reimu said was all so amusing for her. "Such an outrageous accusation, Reimu. Please, I barely have a say in this." Yukari calmly waved off any accusations that Reimu had about her, trying to calm the shrine maiden down. "But indeed, I have heard of it."

"Then tell me who's behind it. I've got to exterminate them before this war happens."

Yukari did not answer to Reimu's demand, and instead gazed at her for a long while, before she returned Reimu with a completely different question of her own. "Tell me, Reimu." Yukari sat right up from her lying position. _"Do you care about your loved ones?"_

~☆~

Once the tea was prepared, the doll maker's Shanghai and a few more dolls brought it over to the table where she and Marisa sat. Carefully, the dolls poured the tea into their cups, spilling not a single drop of it.

"Your presence here always meant a problem for me, Marisa." Marisa tried to laugh off Alice's crticism about her, but Alice's facial expression stayed emotionless, causing Marisa's laughter to trail off. Alice took a sip of tea before getting right to the start of all this. "Then tell me your reason for being here." The ordinary magician took a sip from the cup as well, before getting down to business. "So you've heard about the rumors about the war right?"

Alice closed her eyes at that mentioning, looking as though she was annoyed by that fact. "Yes, yes I have."

"So what do you think of it? Who's side are you gonna be on?"

Alice took another sip of tea. "Neither."

Confusion was written all over Marisa. "What do you mean neither? Is it even possible not to pick a side during a war?"

"Why not?" Alice simply answered Marisa, which she have yet to gave much thought. There is truth in Alice's words though, that it was possible not to side anyone in the upcoming conflict, but given how involved Marisa usually is, it may be hard for her to make that choice. "Then... what are you gonna do when it happens?"

"Take shelter. If anyone needs help I will provide them, but I shall abstain from all combat." Alice replied confidently without any hesitation. "Any trouble comes to me and I will fend them off myself." Alice slightly ushered the dolls to demonstrate her control over them. It is most likely she will be creating more dolls. "And you're going to be joining the battles, aren't you? The doll maker herself finally issued a question to Marisa. "Well... I definitely will, but on who's side..."

"We are magicians, you and I. By definition, we are neither of those category. There is no need for you to participate in it." Alice quickly cut into Marisa's thoughts, and her tone just turned defensive all of a sudden, which caught Marisa by surprise.

"Well I definitely gotta do somethin'. I can't just stand by and do nothing. Besides, I'm still a human, right?"

"What will you get in return? Glory? Fame? There is no good that can come from war. There never was." Alice's voice rose by a notch, and she seems to be on the verge of yelling. She always had a different opinion from Marisa on things, but she was becoming unusually aggressive for Marisa, which was scaring her.

"What is up with you? Do you not want me to go to war?"

"That is precisely what I'm saying!"

"And why's that?!"

**"Because I..!"**

The Doll Maker who was yelling at the top of her lungs stopped short, and Marisa who was yelling back was taken aback by Alice's unusual reaction. It was all so confusing for her, for she had never seen Alice behaved like this before, unless she was drunk.

"Because you... what?"

"Sorry to intrude on your abode."

There was a third voice mixed into the commotion; one that was calm and polite. The magician duo was finally made aware of Ran Yakumo's presence, the Fox Shikigami who has over heard their conversation for the last few minutes. The two were too stunned to react, and Ran bowed low before continuing on. "It is indeed lucky for me to find both Miss Margatroid and Miss Kirisame here. You have saved me the trouble of travelling."

Marisa regained her senses from the previous ordeal, and questioned Ran. "Oh yeah? And what are you here for?"

Ran took another step towards Alice and Marisa.

"I bring an announcement that will likely concern you two."

~♤~

"What do you mean by that?" Reimu yelled out at Yukari, in confusion and albeit in an annoyed tone. Yukari remained calm at Reimu's reaction, although her tone did drop the flippant tone to a more serious and melancholic one.

"I meant exactly what I said. Caring for your loved ones." Yukari stood up, and strolled towards Reimu who retreated a little, her guard still up against Yukari, wondering what was going through the Youkai's mind and what she planned to do. Seeing Reimu moving away from her pained Yukari, but she chuckled at Reimu nonetheless. "Our loved ones never stay with us forever, Reimu. You have to learn to appreciate, to take care and... love them." Yukari hesitated at the last two words.

Reimu was still thoroughly confused about all this, more so for Yukari's behavior, for she has never seen Yukari this emotional before. Then again, Yukari was known for her strangest and uncomprehensible behaviors.

"Wh..Why are telling me all this?" Reimu was caught up in her own voice, but the frustration was taking over. Yukari simply closed her eyes and smiled, shaking her head, before she finally spoke once more, this time in a more formal way.

"Yes, this isn't what you will want to hear. My apologies, Reimu. I will cut right to the chase. Typically I would have Ran spread this message across, but I have personally come to deliver it to you." Yukari has never been more serious than ever while she explained.

"In the span of a week, the rules of the Spell Cards are no longer in legislation."

Reimu's eyes widened.

"**Spell cards will no longer be in effect starting at three days from now for all Humans and Youkai in Gensokyo. If you wish to engage in combat, you fight with your, strength, power, and your life.** Of course, that applies to yours truly as well."

Yukari's eyes pierced right through Reimu's before she let out a smirk.

~☆~

The announcement on the removal of the Spell Card Rules blew both Marisa's and Alice's mind. The only reaction Alice had was a blank state of shock, rooted to the spot and paralyzed of all movement. Marisa on the other hand a rude shock followed by the birth of a million of questions she had in her mind.

"The rules have been reinstated. It applies for both Humans and Youkai. You may still continue to use your spell cards, but the opposing party may choose not to."

"How is that fair?! For us humans we would be annihilated completely by the stronger Youkai!"

Marisa was practically yelling and complaining to the shikigami, but Ran paid no mind to her ramblings.

"These are the rules now. Do as you will." As quickly as she arrived, Ran disappeared from Alice's residence through a Gap, the ability granted only by her master. All that was left was the two magicians, still unable to believe the message that they had received. It was such a sudden turn of events that it had left the usually feisty and zest-filled Marisa speechless and actually sweating from anxiety. The two exchanged looks, and they both knew the feelings that they had right now.

"In three days... the spell cards will be useless... we're gonna be wiped out by Youkai. The war really is happening..." Marisa turned into nothing more than incoherent rambles, and Alice was quick to hold Marisa tightly in her arms, calming and soothing the panic-stricken Marisa.

"It will be alright... everything's going to be alright. I'll be with you..." as much as Alice tried to calm Marisa, she was terrified herself by that fact that was just known to her. Knowing that this message is sent to all of Gensokyo, there are probably others that felt the same, others might be awaiting these for years, but absolutely no one will not be able to feel the dread that will soon arrive.

~♤~

Reimu stood facing Yukari at the shrine, the two peering into the other's souls through their eyes. The atmosphere was dead serious, and even the wind that was blowing strongly at them did not faze either of them. If anything, the Hakurei Shrine got alot more foreboding, like the inevitability of violence and bloodshed that will be splattered across all of Gensokyo.

"You... **What did you do?**" Reimu's voice was as low as she could get. It was usually only used when Reimu turned serious right before a fierce battle was about to happen.

"Nothing much. I merely removed a rule in Gensokyo." Yukari shrugged.

"And the treaty that the Hakurei Shrine had meant nothing? You're going back on your oath now?"

"My dear Reimu, I am not going back on anything. The barrier between the outside world and Gensokyo still upholds, doesn't it?" The Gap Youkai still continues to be sarcastic towards Reimu, as if taking no note of Reimu's current demeanor. Reimu Hakurei was the one who created the spell card rules, and it exists for the balance between Humans and Youkai such that even a human has a chance at that to challenge a Youkai. But whatever chance given was thrown out of the window now. Indeed, Reimu was the one who invented it, but it was Yukari who helped to implement it in Gensokyo. Everything that Reimu has built up in place was discarded like it stand for nothing.

"You're really trying to win the war, aren't you?"

Yukari let out a little laugh. "That, I shall admit, I am."

Reimu got into a battle stance of her own, her hand now holding her purification rod in place of the broom she had earlier. "If I beat you up right now, you will return the rules to normal."

"I'm afraid not, Reimu." The Gap Youkai was quick to retort, stopping any possibilty of battle that was soon to happen. "The rules has already been spread across Gensokyo, and beating me now changes nothing. It would be wise to save your energy now for what happens three days after." It was a cunning remark that Yukari had pulled to stop Reimu from fighting her right there and then, but it was undeniably true. If what Yukari said held any weight, not just the Youkai, everyone in Gensokyo would be running amok.

"You've thrown the balance of Gensokyo off. I thought you were meant to govern the balance, not turn it into anarchy!" At this point, Reimu was protesting against Yukari, almost pleading, with a slight tinge of desperation creeping up her voice.

"That, I still am, my dear Reimu." Yukari replied warmly, even with some sense of affection now. Yukari moved closed to Reimu, slowly lowering her guard from trying to make sense of what Yukari said. As Yukari was just a step away from the shrine maiden, Yukari reached her hand out and caressed Reimu's hair gently, running her fingers through the soft black locks of hair before slowly reaching her face, and to the tip of her chin. It was sending waves of goosebumps all over Reimu, her entire body utterly bewildered by Yukari's behavior, scared even, considered there was actually a gentle a warm smile coming from Yukari.

"About my question earlier... You have yet to give me an answer."

Reimu remained silent at Yukari's insisted question, but her composure was completely broken when the Youkai pulled her in for an embrace.

"Your loved ones... where do they hold within your heart? Are they as close as they do hold you dearly..?" Yukari whispered softly into Reimu's ears, which caused Reimu to push Yukari back on instinct. Yukari simply chuckled, and she retrieved the fan and parasol that she always has with her through a gap.

"Think about what I said, Reimu, and keep your friends close. After all, you will need them more than ever..."

The Boundary Youkai disappeared right into her gap, and the gap closed, leaving a trail of leaves behind it. The foreboding feeling that Yukari has brought upon was stronger than ever, and Reimu could only think about preparing for what comes three days after. There is not enough time, and time is running out.


	4. Keep Your Friends Close

"I never expected Yukari to remove the Spell Card Rules. We've established that for years, and here I thought she would always support it." Reimu explained bitterly to Kasen, who was already at the shrine early in the morning on the first day. There were only two days remaining until the Spell Card Rules would be completely evicted. The atmosphere at the Hakurei Shrine was gloomy however, compared to how lively and peaceful it used to be.

"Yukari is definitely all about the balance in Gensokyo, that's for sure." Kasen stand firm in her beliefs and experience that she had with the Sage Youkai, despite how conflicting her actions may be.

"Then why would she remove it? Why would she plunge Gensokyo into chaos?"

"I...I am not sure either. Perhaps she has a reason..." Even the hermit herself was unable to find the answers to Yukari's motives.

"Well, she is a Youkai, after all. It would only make sense if she sided and helped the Youkai."

The Ordinary Magician arrived not long after, the dull and depressive mood that she had was also one of her rarest sights, which all the more caused Reimu and Kasen's spirits to be lowered. The trio had a discussion of their plans within three days, but none of them seemed to be able to run away from the fact of the impending conflict.

"What are we gonna do... we're not gonna make it out of this alive..." Marisa's tone was getting more and more desperate by the minute, which contrasted to the usual determined self that she has. Reimu was not liking any of this either, and everything was making her uneasy. Kasen on the other hand, was thinking hard, planning all on her own. It took awhile before Kasen finally spoke among their plans that were going nowhere.

"Let's take this from the top." Kasen finally announced, putting on a more serious demeanor. "Currently, we have four factions out against one another: the Moriya Shrine, the Taoists, the Bhuddists and Yukari. The Taoists are going to side with the humans, that's for sure, and it seems like Yukari will be picking sides on the Youkai. It seems like the Moriya Shrine will be taking a stand on their own, and we're still unsure who the Bhuddists will be siding with, so we can say they're on their own. All's that left is whoever we can gather with."

Marisa couldn't help but asked. "Gather with? Whaddaya mean?"

Kasen stood up; a fiery resolve and determination lit in her eyes as she spoke.

"It means we're going to start a team on our own to stop this war."

"So we gather whoever we can and go up in arms to war?" Reimu clarified with Kasen, clearing her thoughts.

"Exactly. If they want a war, we will give it to them."

Marisa scratched the back of her head. "How are you so sure this is gonna work?"

"...I don't. This is all we have left now. Find whoever you can, and have them gathered here on the day before the rules are off."

The hermit was successful in re-igniting the hopes and determination within Reimu and Marisa despite how faint it might be, as the both of them stood up and started getting ready to rally people for their team. Marisa adjusted a hat once more and got on her trusty broom, ready to set off. "I'll go to the Scarlet Devil Mansion and try to get everyone in there, maybe some fairy along the way." With that, the ordinary magician took off towards the direction of the Misty Lake.

"I guess I'll try to go get... whoever I know." With the purification rod in her hand - just in case she needed some persuasion - Reimu flew off as well, leaving only Kasen to stand guard at the shrine. It was the plan that was deemed most likely to succeed according to her, and Kasen was determined to make it happen.

**~◇~**

The Hieda Household was more busy than ever, right after receiving the news of the removal of the Spell Card Rules, all manpower and resources has been used to keep the Human Village from going to pandemonium and piling up the defense system. Hieda no Akyuu was no exception either; going back and forth on plans and strategies to beat or at the very least, endure the incoming conflict. Either way, it was not doing any good on Akyuu's health. Coughs and dizziness were getting more frequent by the minute.

"Akyuu-sama, we have a guest!" One of the servants of the household came running in with the message, which added another burden to Akyuu. "Who is it?"

"The Prince from the Great Mausoleum." The surprise visit made Akyuu raise an eyebrow, and decided to let her in to see what Miko was here for.

"Good Morning. I see the Human Village is a little _rambunctious_ from the setting of the new rules."

Akyuu sighed. She knew all of that too well. "If you can see it, then you must know that we are lacking of time. Whatever you're here for, please make it worth it."

"Oh, I am." Miko replied with sheer confidence, her head held high on her incoming proposal. "I am here to aid the Human Village."

It only raised even more questions for Akyuu. "How exactly are you going to do that?"

"I am here to protect the Human Village. You must have known by now, that the Youkai are going to attack on it. I am not one to despise, but the defense that the village have against the Youkai... I'm afraid it will not last."

Akyuu did not want to admit, but deep down she knew what Miko stated was true, which rendered her speechless from protesting. "What do you suggest we do then?"

"We have to stage a front to attack the Youkai."

Akyuu was shocked by Miko's proposition, as she tried to comprehend Miko's plan. "You want us to attack the Youkai?!"

Miko nodded firmly. "There are families and children in the village. To keep them safe from the Youkai, you have to keep them away from the village don't you? People in the village seems like they are raring to save their home."

The commotion at the human village has been in fracas as well, what with a number of people rallying troops to venture of the village to fight the Youkai. The only thing that has been stopping that from happening is the Hieda Clan, and if the last veil were to be free... there would be no going back.

"You understand that the Spell Card rules will be completelt obsolete, right? We will not stand a chance against the Youkai, especially outside of the village."

Miko was serious, and determined. "Which is precisely why they need my guidance more than ever. I assure you, with my life, that I would ensure the safety of the Human Village, and the people in it."

The cards has been laid out for Akyuu, and from what she has been observing, it seems she was running out of options. There was nothing she can bargain with, and should she throw this one away... there might be no options left at all.

"...Alright." Akyuu finally agreed to Miko's proposal after much hesitation, still contemplating if she made the right choice. "We'll see what we can do."

**~☆~**

Right across Misty Lake stood the Scarlet Devil Mansion; the red mansion that only made itself known during the Red Mist incident. Now, it is a renowned place for many, recreation and entertainment among other things, as the master of the household herself loved to throw extravagant parties. Marisa flew right through the gates and the guardian of the mansion, who was oblivious from her sound sleep. It was truly amazing, how Hong Meiling was able to sleep while still standing. The magician navigated through the hallways of the mansion; all too familiar with the mansion by now from her countless burglary and 'expeditions' in the mansion. It took awhile due to its enormous size and hallways, before Marisa finally reached the library, where Patchouli Knowledge always was, and quite coincidentally, where Remilia Scarlet was having tea time at the moment.

"Ah, it is the uninvited thief again." Remilia spoke as she sipped on her tea, not bothering to turn to look at the intruder.

"Shall I dispose her for you, milady?" Sakuya Izayoi, the Head Maid of the mansion, got her knives and her pocket watch ready while she asked Remilia.

"Please do. I do not want to be disturbed during tea time."

In an instance, Sakuya turned towards Marisa and threw a number of knives at her with such nimble movements and precise accuracy that Marisa was barely able to dodge it. At any ordinary situation, Sakuya could only be counted as teleporting, but it was Marisa's knowledge of Sakuya's ability to manipulate time could she dodge her attacks.

"W-wait!" Marisa cried out, gasping for breath while dodging Sakuya's knives at the same time. "I'm not here to fight or steal!" Yet, Sakuya threw Marisa's words to the wind and continued on her assault. "I-I surrender!"

Altogether, Sakuya stop her attacks, the knives vanishing in an instant, but it looked as if she has barely moved. Marisa on the other hand was gasping for air, settling down her broom.

"Then leave the residence at once. Milady does not wish to be disturbed. You are not welcomed here." Sakuya was firm, and still holding onto her knife.

"You've got it wrong... I'm not here to disturb any of you... I'm here... for help." Sakuya was surprised by Marisa's tone, even Remilia turned to her and Patchouli who was engrossed in reading, looked up from her book. There was a long silent pause before Remilia signaled to Sakuya, who withdrew from her combat stance.

"What help do you seek from me, little magician?" Remilia asked Marisa, curious by the notion of the blonde magician that stood before them.

"We want you to help us... help us win the war." Even to Remilia, the request was quite a bold favor. Sakuya was shocked by that as well, and step forth in defense of Remilia. "You want milady to go into combat? That isn't happening. Leave, at once!"

Remilia slowly approached Marisa, despite Sakuya's offence against her. "It's okay, Sakuya." Sakuya could only hesitantly step back, leaving Remilia to attend to Marisa.

"What do you have to offer for me to help you in fighting this war..?"

Marisa gulped. She tried to think of a good reason for the vampire, but none of that seemed applicable to her at the moment. Instead, praises were only given to her.

"You're strong enough to help us fight!"

"Your charisma will surely inspire us!"

"Your wealth could aid us to no end!"

Eventually, Remilia got tired out of Marisa's half-hearted 'praises' which sounded more like excuses, and returned to the table she was seating at. Sakuya understood Remilia's actions, and proceeded towards Marisa who was still pleading at Remilia's mercy, her knife setting straight out for Marisa.

"Wait! Don't you love Gensokyo?!"

The vampire who was sipping her tea stopped short at the last statement Marisa made. She turned to Marisa, who was being forced out of the library by Sakuya.

"If you don't help us, the Gensokyo that you loved and know might be gone forever! Don't you wish to protect i...." Before Marisa could finish her sentence, she was already pushed out of the library, but Remilia continued to look on the direction that Marisa was directed to, and her mind began to change. Patchouli observed the change in Remilia's expressions, and sighed to herself. The vampire took notice of Patchouli's sigh. "What was that?"

"Nothing." Patchouli replied shortly, returning to her book, but continued on a short while later. "But to see Marisa in that position... it seems she was rather sincere about her request." Remilia's eyebrow raised at Patchouli's sudden remark, which made the vampire think.

At the entrance of the mansion, Sakuya held her knife against Marisa, who was still retreating from Sakuya, both her arms in the air, one of them holding onto her broom. "I could kill you within three days. Leave, and do not return." Right before Sakuya could return to the mansion, Marisa caught her by the maid's hand. Sakuya was annoyed by Marisa's actions, but she was taken aback by the expression on the magician's face. It was the one rarely seen by any; a face of worry and desperation for help. "Please... we need your help. We won't be able to save Gensokyo without the help from you all."

There was no reply from Sakuya, her face was simply just plain emotionless. Nothing from Marisa seemed to come through to her, which made Marisa all the more desperate.

"Don't you wish to continue to live here? For Gensokyo to stay peaceful as is?"

Sakuya stared at Marisa, studying the expression and emotions in her eyes, before she finally let out a sigh. "Even if I wanted to help you, I can't go against milady's wishes."

"Are you kidding me?! At a time like this, who cares about your lady's wishes? The fate of Gensokyo is at stake, and you're just going to stand by and watch, limited by your own ridiculous rules? You're a human too, you know!"

Sakuya pointed her knife just inches away from Marisa's throat. Sakuya shot Marisa a death glare.

"I won't allow you to speak of Remilia-sama in such a manner. If it wasn't for milady, I wouldn't be here. _**I owe my life to her.**_"

"O-ok... ok..." Marisa retreated slowly, trying to calm Sakuya down from doing anything rash.

"Just come to the Hakurei Shrine two days later... if you change your mind." Marisa sighed as she reached for her broom and flew off, her efforts completely wasted. The hopes she had before were slowly crumbling, and the fact that there won't be enough party to help win the war was creeping her desperation. Her head stooped low, as she flew to the next destination she knew.

**~♤~**

It took a long while before Reimu could locate the Oni, but just as she expected, the Oni was drunk and wasted, lying on the ground with her hands above her head, not a single care in the world.

"Suika!" The shrine maiden called her out, and all she had in return were drunken mutters. Reimu crouched down to where Suika lay, and prodded Suika with her purification rod. "Wake up, you drunken Oni." Slowly, Suika opened one of her eyes, and finally caught sight of the annoyed Reimu.

"Aha~ _speak of the devil._"

"I'm not a devil. Where have you been? You are not at the shrine lately."

Suika closed her eyes again, and rolled to the side, turning away from the shrine maiden, much to her annoyance.

"Oi, answer my question." Reimu hit her rod harder against Suika, but it seemed to have no effect on Suika.

"I went about to play." It was all Suika muttered, her back still facing Reimu.

"Seriously? Gensokyo's going to a mess in two days, you know." Reimu chided Suika, like a mother would.

Suika finally sat up from her slumber, stretching and letting out a loud yawn. "Which is why I'm playing as much as possible!" The Oni was standing straight up now, still swaying about from her drunkenness, but Reimu has caught her full attention. "So how about it? Want to play some danmaku?"

"That's no longer effective in two days." Reimu briefly waved off Suika's invitation, but Suika was already expecting it. "Which is why I need your help."

"Help?"

"We need you to join us in participating the war. That is, join me."

Suika blinked for a few seconds, comprehending Reimu's request, before she burst into laughter, which confused the shrine maiden.

"Perfect timing, Reimu! You want my help and I want a danmaku fight. Why don't we make it even?" Suika already prepared her spell card, the danmaku surrounding her and ready to attack. It frustrated Reimu how she had to waste her time on such meaningless battle, but if it meant getting one of the Four Devas of the Mountain to help, then there's no other choice for Reimu.

"Fine then! I'll beat you, fair and square, then you'll help me beat my enemies!" The Yin-Yang Orb surrounded Reimu as she declared, and steadied her purification rod. Reimu is not intending to drag this out, and aimed to finish this as soon as possible. The danmaku from Suika soared into the air towards the shrine maiden, but she easily dodged them all without a single scrape. In return, the Ying-Yang Orbs were sent flying towards Suika, but she made no effort to dodge them. Instead, Suika immaterialized and turned into thin air, vanishing without a trace before materializing right at another spot. Reimu was frustrated by Suika's ability to manipulate density, and sent out her Homing Amulets towards the Oni, which landed hits on Suika, but it was as if she took no damage. The exchange of danmaku went on for awhile, until Reimu sent out her spell card.

**Fantasy Nature**

Reimu became similar to a hologram in an instant; her physical entity becoming entirely untouchable yet visible. It mocked Suika's earlier move, but Reimu was not backing down. The danamku closed in on Suika before she even had the chance to immaterialize, and the danmaku utterly destroyed her. The Ying-Yang orbs followed right after, causing a great explosion which sent Suika flying into the ground, debris covering her. Suika coughed from the dust, and when it cleared she noticed Reimu hovering above her, staring down at her. There were still Ying-Yang orbs surrounding Suika, just in case she decided to retaliate. Suika laughed once more.

"Looks like you were serious." Suika rubbed her head and drank several gulps from her Gourd, refreshing herself. "That was short, but... ah well. You win."

The shrine maiden finally lowered herself to the ground, and Suika waltz towards her.

"Where to, Rrrreeimuu?"

**~☆~**

The blonde magician landed right outside the isolated antique shop, Kourindou. Various objects were piled outside, along with posters pasted on the walls of the shop. Normally Marisa would have a whale of a time going through every object within the store, but certainly not this time. Marisa took in a huge breath and pushed open the shop door.

"Hey, Kourindou."

Marisa tried to keep it cool after her demise at the Scarlet Devil Mansion, and her announcement caught the attention of Rinnosuke Morichika, the shopkeeper. There he was, sitting at the counter as usual, reading a book. It was always like that for him, regardless of Human or Youkai, he always have the same composure towards his customers until they needed his attendance, which was probably why there always seemed to be somebody at the shop. Rinnosuke waved at Marisa, but he did not move from his position nor look away from his book.

Marisa pretended to browse around the store, finding a way to figure out the best possible way to request help from Rinnosuke. It was always so easy usually, so why was it so difficult this time?

"Any new stuff?"

Rinnosuke shook his head. "Not as of yet."

"Uhuh, I see, I see."

Marisa shuffled around, paying no particular attention to anything around her until she reached the counter where Rinnosuke sat. Marisa tapped on the counter for a few times, before she finally spoke.

"Rinnosuke, I er... I need a favor."

Rinnosuke lowered his book to look at Marisa, who asked nervously. He noticed the change in her tone, and the formal address of his first name. Rinnosuke stared at her for a little while. "Yeah, I knew that the moment you stepped in."

Marisa blinked for a couple of times. "H-how would you know that?"

"You're easy to read, Marisa."

Marisa could feel her cheeks turn hot briefly, and it did turned red for that brief moment. Rinnosuke closed his book after, and sat it down on the counter to turn to the magician. "So, what do you need?"

Marisa swallowed. "I need your aid and support in the coming war." It was quite a costly demand from Marisa for herself, and even she found it difficult to ask for it. Rinnosuke remained silent for a minute, which only fueled the suspense, until he replied. "You're going to fight on your own?"

"Not exactly. We're gathering a team, and we need your help. Please." Marisa greatly emphasized on the last word of the sentence. Rinnosuke sighed. "It's good that you have a team to count on. Going into war doesn't sound like something you can do individually."

"Which is why we need your support more than ever!" Marisa continued to plead Rinnosuke for help, pulling out every persuasive tactic she knew.

Rinnosuke stared into Marisa's pleading eyes, trying to understand the magician's predicament, before he finally sighed and gave in. "You know I don't go onto the battlefield." Marisa was just about to protest before he continued. "But I have plenty of resources, so if your team need any, you can let me know. I will supply it to you."

"You're helping us?" Marisa's eyes sparkled, the glimmer of hope finally re-lit within her as Rinnosuke firmly nodded in confirmation.

"Thank you! Thank you so much, Kourindou! I... I don't know what to say..! Just... Just come to the Hakurei Shrine two days later!"

"...Alright. Just say that you will be careful, Marisa."

The magician adjusted her hat, and smiled. "You betcha!" The magician swiftly grabbed her broom and flew off to the last destination she had.

**~♤~**

As the shrine maiden got nearer, the visibility of the houses at at the side of the Youkai Mountain became clearer and clearer. The shrine maiden gained speed entering the Tengu Village, making sure none of the patrolling Tengu caught sight of her. Reimu located the targeted house and sped right into it, phasing through the walls of the house using her ability and landed on the floor on her two feet. The Crow Tengu that was busy editing her work caught wind of the shrine maiden's presence, and turned her attention to her.

"My, have you never heard of privacy?" Aya Shameimaru sarcastically mocked Reimu, who was brushing off dirt from her outfit. "This is how you break into my shrine too. Damaging my walls, no less." Reimu simply retorted.

"Ah, then you'll know that you're invading. Shall I call in the border patrol?"

"Since when is privacy a policy of yours?"

The two traded snide remarks at each other, until Aya gave up and sat back down at her workspace. "What do you want, Miko? I'm a Tengu, so you should know how it is for work management."

"Then perhaps you would like a time off."

Reimu's sudden proposition certainly piqued Aya's curiosity.

"What are you talking about?"

Reimu took a seat and rest, while explaining about their plan to participate in the war, which Aya found all too ridiculous yet so intriguing.

"Aha~ You're telling me to defect against my own race? What do you take me for, a traitor?"

Reimu shook her head. " I'm not asking you to abandoned you race. I'm asking you to fight for the land you live in." Reimu leaned in closer, her eyes narrowing, and there was a devilish smirk from her that even Aya found disturbing. "And last I heard, y_ou guys were planning to defect against the Moriya Shrine._ Sure you can live up to that?"

Aya couldn't believe what she was hearing. To give credit to Reimu, what she was saying held some truth in it, but to be used against herself, that was a first for her. Aya was honestly impressed by Reimu's knowledge of this. They had gone through troubles to safeguard this information, yet it has gone all the way to the shrine maiden herself. Aya smirked, and added on Reimu's proposition, thinking of a way to get a bargain out of this.

"...And what do I get in return?"

Reimu folded her arms. "Let's see, me not being your enemy, my protection, saving Gensokyo, not having for me to beat you up..."

"Alright, that's enough you narcissistic bitch. What's the plan?"

Reimu got up from resting and stretched her body, ready to make another trip. "Meet up at the shrine in two days. Try to keep this a secret."

Aya burst out laughing from Reimu's instructions. "Oh, but I don't keep secrets to myself." Reimu ignored Aya's comments, flew out of her window. That was another member added to their team.

**~☆~**

The road to her house was never too long for Marisa, but this time it felt especially short. She literally just came here yesterday, but the feeling felt so different that it felt as though Marisa was meeting someone else. In fact, she dreaded having to come to her house from yesterday's event, but there she was, right in the Magical Forest, at the door of the dollmaker's house. Marisa tried to think of the words that will soon come out of her mouth, and hesitantly knocked on her door. Exactly twelve seconds later as Marisa counted, she answered.

The two exchanged stares, before Marisa remembered to greet her.

**"...Alice."**

**"Marisa."**

The silence and awkward between them was almost unbearable, but there was just nothing coming through Marisa's head right now.

"Sorry, I-"

"Do you want to-"

It just got worse when they cut each other off, and both of their faces were gradually turning red. "S-Sorry... you go ahead..." Marisa gestured for Alice to speak first, and Alice nodded. "I was just asking if you would like to come in."

"Thanks... but that won't be necessary." Hearing that from Marisa disappointed Alice somehow, but of course there was no way she could express that. All she could mutter was a simple "Oh."

"Alice..." Marisa seek her turn to speak now, slowly and carefully with her words. "I am going to war." Marisa firmly stated, expressing a serious stand on her decision. "But I'm not going alone. We're forming a team."

"Who's in it?" The doll maker already knew Marisa's choice since the beginning, but she could not help but ask.

Marisa thought about the people that were currently confirmed. "Kasen, Rinnosuke, and Reimu's headin' out to recruit more people."

A wave of jealousy hit Alice at the mere mention of the shrine maiden's name, despite already expecting it. Alice felt so unfair. Unfair of what, however, that she was not certain. That Reimu is the one that get to spend the most time with Marisa? Or that Marisa was always going to Reimu? It was something that Alice has felt for a long time, but how could she tell that to Marisa? She could never. Not when she always seemed so happy with Reimu.

"I was hoping... that you could join us. To help save Gensokyo." Marisa tried her best to convey the invitation in her most sincere way possible. Alice gazed into Marisa's eyes, and soon enough they reflected within hers. Alice smiled, and held Marisa's hands in hers.

"How can I not? You're too reckless to look after yourself, Marisa."

Marisa's eyes widened at Alice's acceptance to Marisa's invitation, before she chuckled and smiled at Alice's reason.

**~♤~**

Reimu heaved a sigh of relief as she was finally able to shake the chasing Tengu off her tail. Her break was not for long, however, when she noticed the green-haired maiden from the shrine at the top of the mountain in front of her.

"Why Reimu, you look exhausted. What have you been up to?"

The tone of her voice was always the same, so snarky and smug, like she was always looking down on her. The two maidens were practically rivals since the beginning, but Reimu wasn't too sure where they stand, now that the tension in Gensokyo has reached it's peak.

"I could say the same to you." Whatever it was, Sanae must not know of their plan to form a team, and the people in it.

"Ah, but I was just visiting the Human Village. They are in terrible need of Faith at times like these. How is the Hakurei Shrine doing?" The remarks coming from Sanae was truly starting to annoy Reimu, but causing any commotion now would not be the best idea. Instead, Reimu chose to change the subject. "Expanding territorial all the way to the Human Village, that's a horrible plan."

As the two traded taunts with each other, they got closer and closer to the point of being a feet away from each other. Both maidens stared daggers into the other, their suspicions of the other increasing by the minute.

"Just what exactly is the Moriya Shrine scheming..?"

"Our best interest lies with Gensokyo. Our plans will protect Gensokyo."

"Is that what it is now?"

Sanae didn't bother to retort, and all she did was let out was a smirk before walking past Reimu.

"Well, if we see each other on the battlefield, **there wouldn't be any holding back.**"

There was no response from Reimu, but Sanae didn't need any. The miracle maiden flew off to the Moriya Shrine, while Reimu stood at the same spot, the grip on her purification rod tightened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Many casualties on the field! Do you copy? We need to order a retreat right now! Is anybody there? RESPOND!******
> 
> ** **** **
> 
> **-SIGNAL LOST-**
> 
> ** **** **


	5. Unsettled Beneath

Up above the Land of Illusions, the cherry blossoms in the Netherworld were blooming, giving off a calm and serene state. It masquerades the lurking Youkai and spirits that were stirring about more vigorously than they used to. Garderner and caretaker of the Hakugyokurou, Youmu Konpaku, brought a refill of tea, for her lady Yuyuko Saigyouji, and the visiting guest, Yukari. Youmu helped to refill the cups with tea, taking care not to spill a drop. Yukari very politely thanked Youmu for the tea, and take a sip from it.

"Ah, speaking of the Netherworld. It is going to be exceptionally busy for you, isn't it?" Yukari continued on with their earlier conversation.

Yuyuko simply chuckled. "That depends on the circumstances." Yuyuko took a sip from her tea as well, refreshing herself, before continuing on. "The cherry blossoms blooms stronger than ever before. I doubt here would be the only place in trouble." Yet again, the ghost chuckled, as if nothing was wrong. Yukari simply smiled at her friend's cheerful demeanor, but what she felt within was much different. Yukari thought to herself about how the representation of the cherty blossoms in the Netherworld could not be more accurate.

"Well, when the time comes, **I'm sure you know what to do**, my dear friend." Yukari reassured to Yuyuko, who was now snacking away. "The rules only apply to Gensokyo, so you can use them here."

"Oh, we won't be going anywhere." Yuyuko replied briefly. "The barrier is repairing itself. In time, we will remain where we are." The ghost explained her reasoning, although Yukari knew what was going to happen. At times like these, even the Gap Youkai was uncertain if Yuyuko meant the truth, or she had an agenda all of her own. Regardless, she decided to trust her old friend. Yukari smiled. "If you say so, Yuyuko." Yukari stood up, brushed off her dress and opened her parasol.

"Well, I shall be on my way. I will see you all soon." Yukari bid farewell to her friends, and traveled through the Gap that she opened, before it vanished into thin air. All that was left was Yuyuko, Youmu, and the Oni that was fast asleep during their conversation. She woke up not too long after Yukari left.

"If I knew we were only drinking tea, I would not have come." Suika jokingly grumbled at their meeting, which made Yuyuko laughed. "But you're not here because of tea. You're here because she's honest."

Suika rubbed her head, stretched her back and yawned. "Well, if she's being honest, then I have a task to do." Suika groggily got up and grabbed her favourite Gourd. The Oni bid farewell to Yuyuko as well, and travelled back to Gensokyo. All that's left was Yuyuko, who was watching the cherry blossoms, and sighed to herself.

"I never knew this day would come."

**~¤~**

The circumstances were worse for the Underground. The Oni, the Youkai and the vengeful spirits were all aggressive to the maximum; there knows no boundary of disturbance here. They were all raring to go on a rampage up above, the only thing holding them back was the last day that remained. All that remains peaceful was Chireiden, the Palace of the Earth Spirits. There, the Satori, Satori Komeiji awaits, in commencement of a meeting. It was something she has not intended, and hoped to push it back as soon as possible, but the legislation of new rules has deemed it so. Satori awaited in the courtyard by herself, looking after her pets, until the Kasha and the Raven made their arrival.

"Satori-sama, we're here!" Orin Kaenbyou called out endearingly, followed by Utsuho Reiuji. The two played about with the pets, before focusing their attention back on the root for their arrival. "So why are we here, Satori-sama?" Satori didn't give Orin a straight reply. "We still have to wait for them, Orin." Instead, she gestured for Orin to prepare tea. Utsuho stayed behind with Satori, accompanying her. Not too long after Orin returned with the tea, the underground Oni, Yuugi Hoshima, followed suit.

"Yo, how have ya been, Satori?" Satori smiled from the greeting of her friend, and gestured for her to take a seat. Orin helped to distribute the tea to everyone there, and Yuugi started to speak.

"So what did ya called us for, Satori?"

"I assume you all would have heard about... the 'new rules' by now."

While the rest nodded their head, Yuugi shook hers, not in ignorance of the amendment of the Spell Card Rules, but rather in disappointment by it. "Entire Gensokyo's going to hell. Like literal hell. It's not gonna be pretty."

Orin and Utsuho both had looks of worry from Yuugi's response, but it does not seem to flinch Satori even the slightest. Satori held onto her third eye, as she explained. "I've heard their voices, the Youkai. Mercy is far beyond their limitations, for anyone who stands in their way."

Yuugi cracked her knuckles. "I'll beat anyone who tries to create trouble here, you know that." Satori shook her head, in an efforts to calm the riled up Oni, as well as the worried Orin and Utsuho, and brought them back on topic. Satori turned her attention to Utsuho. Utsuho has spent quite some time at the Moriya Shrine, and Satori seeked to gain insights about their current predicament of the situation.

"Oh, they are planning to expand their territory. From the Youkai Mountain to the Human Village." The four thought about the situation of the Moriya Shrine, and they all only lead to the same cause: war. It seemed most likely that the Moriya Shrine is aiming to conquer their expansion through the war, but the main question is if it ws actually just the Humam Village. Satori was skeptical.

"I've heard something about the Taoists, Satori-sama." Orin interrupted their thoughts to provide more insights. Apparently from Orin, the Taoists have quite a number of followers gathered at the Mausoleum, and not only that, there were Taoists situated at the Human Village, like some sort of sentry. If Satori was not wrong about it, the Taoists sounds to be collaborating with the Humans in the coming war. How much was the Taoists collaboraring with them, however? Yet again, Satori only took the situation with a grain of salt.

Satori sighed to herself. "If only Koishi was here. We need more insight about Gensokyo."

"_But I am here,_ sis."

All four of them turned their attention to the green-haired satori, who sat among the flowers along with the pets. It was only after she spoke did Koishi Komeiji made her self aware.

"Koishi-sama!" Both Orin and Utsuho simultaneously rushed to Koishi and hugged their other master, who has been away from the Underground for a long while now. Koishi was happy to recieve their welcome as well, laughing and giggling from Orin and Utsuho's response. Yuugi gulped down the tea in celebration, and Satori couldn't help but smile. It was heartwarming times like these that Satori was actually grateful for her life, and how she sought to protect it. "How have you been, Koishi?" Satori asked her little sister, who was still frolicking about with the pets.

"I've seen a lot of things, sis! I helped to solve an incident with a magician, I found a mask which made me feel... something, and I trained at a temple!"

The last inquiry piqued Satori's curiosity.

"A temple?"

Koishi nodded happily. "Yeap. They called themselves Buddhists there. Their leader even said I could be close to... erm... what was that word again..?" Koishi drifted off all of a sudden, wondering about the word that the leader of the Buddhists used. Instead, Satori helped to get her back on track.

"It's okay. Koishi, what are they doing recently then?"

Koishi thought about it before speaking. "They said they wanted to make a peacemaking for Humans and Youkai to co-exist, but... they don't seem to be doing any of that now." Satori was confused by Koishi's claims and the uncertainty if what she said was true, but there was no way to determine that since there was no way into Koishi's mind. Satori could only tplace her trust on her sister.

"Ah, but... lately they have been gathering resources and storing them in the temple, and strengthening their defense."

Satori need not any further information about the Buddhists. If what Koishi said was true, then that may be the only place left for a sanctuary.

"Well, it's good to have y'all back and all, but as you can see, the Underground's gone to shit." Yuugi explained about the current situation of the Underground but Satori shot her an annoyed look for using expletives.

"Sorry. Anyways, as you can see, we've got to get outta the underground real soon."

Satori nodded. She stood up and turned the tone serious. "The reason I called you all back here... was to tell you that Gensokyo is no longer safe." Satori's mind flashed back to the visit from a the Boundary Youkai who came to warn her about the safety of the Underground. Satori has contemplated the truth on Yukari's word, but the voice of her mind was saying the same thing. "From what we've gathered, it seemed the Moriya Shrine and the Human Village aren't safe for shelter. All that's left is-"

"The Myouren Temple." Yuugi finished her sentence firmly. The usual grin she had was gone, in place of a serious one. "We have to evacuate to the Myouren Temple in two days."

**~☆~**

In the vampire's room of the mansion near the lake, she could not sit still. There has been much pondering about since last night, the words of the magician echoed within her mind. Remilia stared her reflection within the mirror, trying to collect her thoughts. Nothing came through, except for how much she loved Gensokyo, and the despair of losing the land that she came to know and loved. How can she simply sit by and watch her home destroyed?

"Big sis!" The little sister, Flandre Scarlet came flying into the room, and the maid followed after. "Milady, tea is ready." Sakuya carefully placed the tea set on the table in the room.

"Sis! Play with me!" While Flandre looked at Remilia with starry eyes, Remilia hesitantly apologized. "Sorry, Flandre. Not right now. I will play with you later." Flandre angrily pouted at Remilia and threw a tantrum. Ordinarily, Remila might have reprimanded her and ordered her back to the basement, but it doesn't seemed like she was going to this time. If anything, there was sorrow in her eyes, and Sakuya very easily observed that.

"I'm sorry. Go on to the basement, I will play with you later." Flandre was surprised by Remilia's softened response, and her eyes widened before she jumped in joy. "Yay! Big sis's gonna play with me! Don't take too long!"

Remilia smiled. "Of course."

Just as she came in Flandre flew right out of Remilia's room with extreme speed, giggling and laughing on her way while Remilia and Sakuya watched. Remilia sighed in relief, only to caught Sakuya still standing where she stood, watching Remilia.

"...Is something the matter, milady?"

Remilia noticed Sakuya's concern, but simply waved it off as she proceeded to her tea. "It's nothing, Sakuya." Sakuya could see through Remilia's lies. Yet, as her servant, Sakuya is of no authority to question further. Instead, Sakuya gave a polite bow and headed for the door.

"Actually... Hold on a minute, Sakuya..."

Remilia suddenly called out for her, which made her turn back. "What is the matter, milady?"

Remilia was hesitant to ask, but she pulled up the courage to. "Do you... **love Gensokyo?**"

Sakuya blinked for a few times, initially confused by Remilia's sudden inquiry, but soon understood what this is all about. Sakuya simply smiled. "My allegiance lies with you, milady. Should you choose to love Gensokyo, I too, will go along that path." Remilia shook her head at Sakuya's answer. Remilia was delighted by Sakuya's loyalty, but it was not what she wanted to hear right now.

"That's not what I want to hear, Sakuya. What do you truly feel about Gensokyo? Without any of my influence on you."

Sakuya indeed was surprised by Remilia's emphasis on her personal opinion. It was all part of her nature however, to put her master and the Scarlet Devil Mansion above everything else, herself even. To weigh in on her own feelings and opinions however, it was something Sakuya has been suppressing entirely. Sakuya gave Remilia's question a long thought, before she finally answered.

"Gensokyo... has been a part of my life, ever since we came here." Sakuya closed her eyes. "It has shown me so much, and though it may not be all so beautiful, Gensokyo is... my home. They say home is where the heart is, after all."

Sakuya's words thoroughly moved Remilia, and it struck a chord within her. Never has her determination been more than saving her home. Remilia nodded and laughed with vigor.

"Thank you so much, Sakuya. You truly are, the greatest maid I ever had."

The once stooping and griming Remilia now stood up with pride and determination, just like she did back during the mist incident.

"Who am I, the descendant of Tepes, not to save Gensokyo, my very own home?" Sakuya smiled and applauded at her lady's newfound motivation.

"Very well then. Shall we make plans to go to the Hakurei Shrine tomorrow?"

Remilia nodded.

"You know what to do, Sakuya."

**~♤~**

It was almost a miracle itself, that the shrine maiden has been training since the morning. Reimu's training was vigorous, but there won't be enough in the coming conflict, that she was sure of. Yet Reimu pushed on, knowing what was to come. After all, it would only be her own conscience that blames her if she did failing not only herself, but her entire team. Reimu was so focused on her training that she barely noticed the Prince Shoutoku at the entrance of her shrine. On instinct, Reimu sent a couple of needles flying in her direction, and Miko barely dodged it.

"Very impressive." Miko applauded Reimu, but the shrine maiden took none of that to heart. Instead, Reimu eyed her suspiciously. "Are you here for a donation?"

Miko chuckled. "I'll cut to the chase, shrine maiden. I'm sure by now you would have heard of my rally against Youkai." Reimu nodded. "Yes, marching the humans into death, that is." Miko ignored Reimu's insult, and carried on.

"Then the humans would need your help to stay alive, Reimu." Miko strolled closer towards the shrine maiden, as if a show of not fearing her abilities. "What do you say we collaborate and save Gensokyo?" Miko reached her hand out to Reimu, awaiting her response. Reimu did not respond to Miko, walking away from her instead. Miko acknowledged Reimu's response, called her out.

"Aren't you supposed to protect Humans? Is that not the way of the Hakurei Shrine?" Reimu's grip tightened around her purification rod, but she restrained herself from lashing out. Reimu turned away from Miko, and carried on with her training. Miko smirked, and proceeded to the donation box and dropped a coin in it, which somehow managed to catch Reimu's attention.

"Just a little donation, that's all."

Miko slowly strolled towards the exit of the shrine before she paused.

"**The Human Village is in danger, and there wouldn't be enough people to protect it.**" Without another word nor turning back, the Miko headed her away, leaving Reimu with the ominous message. Reimu was cut short of her training, and started thinking of a plan.


	6. Last Supper

The time passes by in Gensokyo without warning, the final day before the Spell Card Rules were no longer in effect has arrived. Early in the morning, Kasen Ibaraki has arrived at the Hakurei Shrine with an enormous amount of fresh and exquisite ingredients; some of which Reimu has yet to see before. The Shrine Maiden was confused by Kasen's sudden arrival with the ingredients, and questioned her.

"Why I'm preparing a feast for our guests, or should I say team members." Kasen smiled, as she settled the ingredients to the kitchen. "You're gonna help me cook this Reimu." Ordinarily, Reimu would have fainted to see the large amount of ingredients there are to settle, and the dishes to prepare, but the array of ingredients this time around has actually piqued Reimu's interest in cooking, and with Kasen helping her this time, there was no doubt this was a feast to remember. Straight away, Reimu and Kasen set the kitchen to work, right until Marisa arrived.

"Yo! Today's the last day isn't it?" The ordinary magician called out, and followed the fragrance of the dishes all the way to the kitchen.

"What the-? What are you guys doing? And what's that delicious smell?"

"Ah. You arrived at impeccable timing, Marisa. Help us out." Before the magician can get away, both Kasen and Reimu dragged Marisa back into the kitchen, and thus the trio has been busy in the kitchen till the afternoon. The outcome of the dishes were extraordinary; it was as if the meal was made for gods, the variety a splendor. Even Marisa and Reimu themselves could hardly believe that they created these themselves. Carefully, the trio laid out the food on the tables that they moved out to the front of the shrine, all the while expanding the decor of the atmosphere. It truly was a sight to behold, and all that's left was for the team members to arrive.

Besides Aunn who was already there guarding the shrine, the first few to arrive were Suika Ibuki and Shinmyoumaru Sukuna, the former who was already drunk to begin with. The inchling was ecstatic to see that amount of food, and nearly dive into one of them, but Reimu managed to stop her in time.

"Hey! We're here too!" The hell fairy, Clownpiece waved her torch high up in the air, and the fairies, Cirno, Daiyousei, the Three Fairies of Light; Sunny Milk, Luna Child and Star Sapphire all flew past her like an airshow display. Marisa awed at their arrival; the first time she has ever had such a reaction to fairies, while Reimu was utterly confused.

"How would you know we're having a gathering?"

Clownpiece rested her hands at her hips and beamed with pride. "Amazing huh? I heard your plans about gathering for a team, so I helped you all out! You can thank me later." Clownpiece boasted about her achievement, and all Reimu could only shake her head. Marisa and Kasen welcomed them nonetheless, and the place became much lively ever since the fairies' arrival.

The next team member to arrive was Rinnosuke Kourindou, with no show of display or announcement. Instead, he was carrying a large amount of resources with him that he was nearly struggling. Aunn and Marisa rushed foward to help him with his stuff, which made the storekeeper red with embarrassment. "I had a cart with me when I went out, but the cart broke down..." Reimu and Marisa watched Rinnosuke explained his unfortunate story on his way here until they noticed the entity that hid behind him. The embodiment of misfortune herself, the God of Misfortune Shion Yorigami, smile unabashedly while carrying the remains of the cart. "Sorry... I heard from him that you are forming a team... So I thought I'd join if you don't mind..."

Surprisingly, Reimu welcomed Shion, and gestured a seat for her, while Marisa and Aunn helped to settle down Rinnosuke's items. A huge gust of wind blew strongly at the shrine, and with the wind came the Crow Tengu, who nearly crashed into Reimu's donation box from the speed she was flying.

"Well, quite the team you have here. And the food! Oh my." Aya whipped out her trusty camera and took a few pictures of the shrine, right until Reimu appeared right in front of her lens, which nearly shocked Aya. "Hey... You're not followed right?"

"Of course not! Definitely not, nope." The Crow Tengu desperately explained herself, which saved herself from the shrine maiden's beatings. The team members who were already there at the shrine were beginning to settle down at the table until the next grand entrance. The visitors rolled in like they were royalty, the parasol big enough to cover all three of them.

"The party doesn't start without me!" The vampire of the Scarlet Devil Mansion yelled out, and accompanying her was Sakuya and Patchouli. The maid brought along a splendor of food that she has prepared as well. Their arrival almost made Marisa teary-eyed, and she smiled with pride. "You were right, Marisa. I can't stand by and watch my home being annihilated." Sakuya set out the dishes that they brought, and one of it was a gigantic double-layered cake. "With this, I declare our alliance to save Gensokyo. What do you say to that?" Remilia reached out her hand towards Marisa. Without a second thought, Marisa extended her's, and the two had a firm handshake with determined smiles on their faces.

Reimu and Kasen helped to settle down the team members, and Marisa noticed their last member to arrive, Alice. There was still a look of worry and hesitant from her as Marisa approached her.

"So... this is the team..?" Alice looked over Marisa to the bustling crowd behind her.

"Yeah."

"Quite the combination, I must say."

Marisa turned back to see Suika chasing the fairies about, with Reimu trying to stop her, while Shion was accidentally destroying more of Rinnosuke's items. Somehow, it brought Marisa to a smile.

"Yeah it is. Still..." Marisa turned back to Alice.

"It's good to have you, Alice. Truly."

The two seemingly gazed into the other's eyes for a little while, before Reimu shouted for them. The whole team has finally arrived. The team began to dig in to the scrumptious food, everyone asking for second helpings straight away.

"This is beautiful! Truly a blessing!" Shion cried tears of joy while wolfing down her food, even though most around her have turned bad. Plates were pilling up high between Shinmyoumaru and Suika, as if they were having a competition of their own, while Rinnosuke was still busy showing some of his outside world items to Alice, Marisa and Patchouli. Aya couldn't help but take a picture of every moment they had, especially the Fairies who was having a little picnic of their own, and the exchanging of exotic food between Kasen and Sakuya, along with her lady Remilia. Reimu ate while watching all of these unfold, and she too felt a little warmed by this.

"We did it, didn't we? We got a team together!" Aunn asked Reimu all of a sudden, in between bites. Reimu simply smiled.

"That, we did." The shrine maiden pet Aunn's head gently, and she loved every second of it. That day, the shrine was filled joy and laughter, and it lasted all the way through the evening. Kasen, who was sitting right at the middle of the table, gathered everyone's attention.

"I would like to thank you all for coming. That, I cannot be more grateful of. Tomorrow comes the day of judgement for Gensokyo. That, we can't run from it." As Kasen mentioned that, the atmosphere turned moody and silent. Everyone knew the feeling that Kasen was talking about: the dread of the foreboding bloodshed. Yet, Kasen continued, the determination in her voice stronger than ever.

"But we've gathered here for a reason. We are the ones that has chosen to save Gensokyo, our home, and that's exactly what we will do. It will not be easy, that's for sure, but we will make it happen!" Steadily, the team started to cheer on Kasen, and their determination beginning to light up with the Hermit. Kasen rose her cup of sake high up in the air.

**"Tomorrow, we will save Gensokyo!"**

With that, everyone at the shrine rose their cups and gave a toast, in symbolism of their hopes, determination and more importantly, their newfound comrades.

**~**

While the night stayed long, time passes eventually, and the team members bid one another farewell, with the note to meet back at the Hakurei Shrine in the next morning. One by one, they left the shrine, back to their homes to rest for energy. After all, they would need it most tomorrow.

Aya gently tapped Reimu on her shoulders before she left. Reimu turned her attention to Aya, who handed out a few pictures that she has taken during their feast to her. Reimu flipped through the photos that Aya handed her, only to sigh in disappointment to find those pictures were just a montage of the chaotic moments that they had earlier, up until the last one. It was the moment that they had their toast, and the angle in which the picture was taken was perfect. Reimu smiled.

"Yeah, this is the one." Reimu intend to keep the picture, possibly frame it somewhere, but that would happen after all of the conflict. "How were you able to take a picture when you're in it too?" The shrine maiden couldn't help but ask.

"That's the secret of a Tengu." Aya winked at Reimu. "Well then. I'll see you here tomorrow." With that, Aya flew off into the night sky, back to her home in the mountains. Considering that Suika, Shinmyoumaru and Shion are staying overnight at the shrine, all that's left was Alice, who was still speaking to Marisa.

**~**

"Thank you... for having me here." Alice thanked Marisa once more again that night, her hand holding onto Marisa's. "I guess... we gotta give it our all tomorrow."

Marisa simply nodded. "It's what we can do."

The two exchanged stares with each other for a long while, for it was taking time for Alice to muster her courage for her to finally speak her mind. "Listen, just for tonight... do you want to sleepover at my place?" The doll maker could distinctly fell her cheeks burning as those words came out of her mouth. Alice looked down onto the floor instantaneously, and she dared not look at the blonde magician in front of her. She was terrified of her response.

"I'm sorry... but I think I'll be staying at the shrine tonight."

There it was. The response that Alice dreaded, but it came. The doll maker wanted to protest and argue, but she can't do that. How could she? Instead, Alice held her head back up, and smiled.

"...I understand."

"We'll see each other tomorrow again, alright?"

All Alice could do was smile and nod. She waved at Marisa, as her gesture of farewell, as she headed towards the exit without turning back. Marisa could not see it, and Alice was hoping that she wouldn't, but there was a tear that rolled out from the corner of her eye as she left.

**~**

In the wide and vast night sky, the ominous clouds threatened to cover the stars that glimmered throughout Gensokyo. It was unusually silent at the Hakurei shrine - no drunken babbles nor commotion of fights between the party goers could be heard, for that time was long over. They could feel it; the inevitable rise of tension that spreads throughout the land of illusions that would eventually lead to something foreboding.

Both Marisa and Reimu stared at the sky silently, the both of them hesitant to speak, and they both knew why. It remained this way until Marisa could no longer bear the silence between them that she decided to speak, and the uncertainty in her tone could be heard.

"So... Gensokyo is going to war." Marisa swallowed as she speak, she found her voice caught in her throat.

Reimu turned to the blonde magician who abruptly yet softly broke the silence. The shrine maiden stared at Marisa for awhile, as though she could not believe Marisa's statement, before she nodded her head.

"Yes."

"You're going to stop them, aren't you?"

The question that came from the magician hurt Reimu more than anything. It sounded as if Marisa was upset, which was out of the ordinary from her usual demeanor.

"I'll try my best." Reimu felt weak saying that.

Marisa wanted to yell at her, wanted to protest and beg Reimu from doing so, but the loudest she can get was the screaming voice in her mind. Every strength she had to do that was put to holding it all back. But how long can she do that? How long until she sees the one she loved killed? Slowly, Marisa's hand moved towards Reimu's on instinct and she grasped it firmly, much to Reimu's surprise. For that moment, their hearts resonated; they both understood what has and will happened. With her free hand, Reimu caressed Marisa's face and slowly leaned their foreheads towards each other, holding in that position for a long while. Under their shared space, Marisa shakily muttered.

"Please don't die."

Reimu smirked, trying to ease the tension. "Who do you take me for? You know who I am, don't you?"

The shrine maiden expected a snarky response from the magician, but that didn't came. Instead she felt contact on her lips before she was aware of it, and when she did, it was the realization that Marisa's lips were on hers. Reimu almost let herself return the contact until she abruptly pulled away. Both of their eyes widened in shock, but eventually Marisa gazed right into Reimu's eyes.

"I-I... I'm sorry." Tears were visibly welling up Marisa's eyes. Reimu took notice of that, and tried to gauge herself between to panic in a frenzy, or to be soft and gentle. The shrine maiden's heart rate was through the roof and she was seconds away from yelling. Considering there was Suika, Shinmyoumaru and Shion sleeping in the other room, Reimu was careful not to attract attention. Thus, she softly questioned Marisa.

"Why... why did you do that?"

Marisa was quivering, as if in fear, yet her face was red. It was as if Marisa was experiencing all the emotions at once. The ordinary magician was at a loss of words, speaking suddenly seemed like something her body waa unable to function. Then, all at once it all came out, along with the tears.

"Th-that's because... _**because I love you!**_"

Those words hit the shrine maiden harder than anything she has dealt with before. She could dodge every knife, bullet, pillar and danmaku, but definitely not this one. Reimu herself was also at a loss of words, unsure of where she should begin with. The truth that the shrine maiden may never admit, was how Marisa was occasionally able to send her heart pounding into nervousness and being flustered but she wasn't sure why either. Were they not just a relationship of friends? Whatever it was, Reimu has to be extremely careful with her words, for whatever that she says next would definitely have an impact and consequences. Given what will happen tomorrow, Reimu has to take extra caution.

"Marisa..." She started slow. "I... I never knew... you had such feelings for me..."

Marisa watched Reimu intently, listening attentively to every word Reimu has to say, both in anxiousness and in anticipation. It was as if just a slight movement would break her.

"I... I need time, Marisa. Time... to think, and rest up for tomorrow." Slowly and carefully, Reimu set her statement on the table, ensuring that she has not hurt Marisa and her feelings at the very least. The magician did not give a respond for a long time, and for a minute Reimu thought she really might have broken Marisa's heart unintentionally until she finally nodded. Marisa gave Reimu a smile, but a weak one.

"I... I understand. Sorry for that. I... will go to sleep now."

Reimu watched as Marisa stood up from the porch and went to lie down in her futon. There was some weariness and remorse that Reimu felt which made her heart heavy, but the shrine maiden has no choice but to push aside all that feelings for now, as if she has not always. She has to, for the sake of Gensokyo's tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **We have pretty much exhausted ourselves.**
> 
> **Really? We, the Lunarians, exhausted?**
> 
> **I didn't say we've exhausted everything, we've exhausted what we limited ourselves too. We still have enough.**
> 
> **Enough for what? **
> 
> **The relocation.**
> 
> **The Land of Illusions? Gensokyo? **
> 
> **Yes.**


	7. Daybreak

As the sun began to take it's sighting in the sky for the arrival of dawn, Gensokyo began to stir. The wind was blowing hard, the leaves of the tree rustling along with the wind, and the lake ripples from the motion. The foreboding gloom, the impending violence and conflict that was soon to happen; everyone in Gensokyo could feel it. The Youkai had appeared everywhere outside of the Human Village, and the numbers has increased drastically. They all waited, holding strong on the ground, perched on the branches of the tree, or hovering about in the sky, awaiting, hunting their prey. The members of the Moriya Shrine has already awakened, Kanako, Suwako and Sanae up in arms and prepared for anything that comes flying up to the top of the mountain, where the Moriya Shrine located. At the Genbu Ravine, the Kappa gathered in forces, their technological armor and weaponry already equipped while they marched. Among them, Nitori watched the other Kappa marched, taking note to herself on what is to happen. The Tengu within the Tengu Village are of no different either; the Border Patrol and its security remained tighter than ever, and the Crow Tengu watched as she thought of a way to try to reach the shrine. Among the patrol she caught sight of Momiji, and Aya felt sympathetic for her. If only she could bring her along.

The Hakurei Shrine was no different either; the residents had already fought off a small wave of Youkai that attacked, but they were definitely no matched for their inhabitants. Reimu's Yin-Yang Orb was already with her, as well as her trusty putirication rod. Reimu has also made sure her sharpest set of needles were with her, as well as the countless amount of ofuda that she would mostly used. Marisa on the other hand, had her broom and mini-Hakkero ready, taking on any enemies that came her way with ease. The remainder of the Hakurei Shrine residents used whatever weapons that they had most ease with, and the enemies were easily no match for them. Kasen arrived on her mount, followed by the Scarlet Devil Residences, Rinnosuke, Alice, Aya and the Fairies. Every single one of them has at least an encounter with a Youkai looking for a fight. Their arrival, however, has attracted the attention of a number of Youkai, and the team helped to fend off the Youkai that tried to attack them. Dolls, lasers, needles, spears, whatever that can be used as a projectile weapon by the team were thrown all over the shrine, and it was undeniably chaotic. The waves of enemies only subsided after a long while, where the team gathered at the center of the shrine to rest. By then, the sun has already risen up in the air. Almost everyone was panting and gasping for air from the exhaustion.

"..Alright... that should be about it." Marisa remarked while gasping for air.

"For now." Kasen emphasised on the graveness of the situation, as she picked herself back up. "Now, what's going on at the other places?" Kasen ordered for a situation report all around Gensokyo. According to Aya, the Tengu are currently in alliances with the Kappa, and they are receiving orders from the Moriya Shrine. They are heavily armed, and any Youkai that dared to trespass were easily shot down, not with danmaku, but cannons that were built by Kappas apparently. "They are homing cannons." Aya added, explaining on their lethal weapons. "Anything that flies past gets shot down, anything on the ground gets shot into pieces." Whatever the case was, it seemed their best bet was to avoid the Moriya Shrine forces for now, if possible.

"Misty lake is as chaotic as ever." Sakuya explained the situation of the Scarlet Devil Mansion as she aid to Remilia's needs. "There are Youkai that has attacked the Scarlet Devil Mansion, but Patchouli has cast a protection spell around it. Meiling and Flandre are staying behind to help protect it too, but at the moment where we're going... we're unsure how long the mansion will last." The Chief Maid reported with an expression of worry written all over her, which was a contrast from her emotionless one.

Alice and Rinnosuke instead reported on sightings of human hunters. Those hunters were armed to the teeth, and traveled in large groups. Rinnosuke has sighted them taking on individual Youkai, and even going to the extent of binding them with no restrictions. It was a scary sight, even to Rinnosuke, who managed to witness that while hiding. "That must be Miko and the humans..." Reimu muttered, recalling the Taoist's words from yesterday, which only made her realize. "The Human Village might be in danger!" Reimu gasped. Right as she said that, there was a loud explosion and a roar that can be heard from far, sending chills to run down everyone's spine. The fairies huddled together in fear, quivering, while the rest broke out in cold sweat. The situation in Gensokyo has straight up become terrifying.

"Alright. Everyone, listen up." Kasen tried to divert their attention and fears towards the plan at hand. "We haven't got much time left. We need a plan."

"We need to protect the village. The humans there might be in danger." Reimu explained the situation with Miko, which the team eventually agreed on travelling to the Human Village to defend it, until Kasen halted them.

"Wait, Reimu. You need to defend the shrine." Kasen gestured to the Youkai that was gathering and hovering above the Hakurei Shrine, ready to strike any moment. "I'm not sure what it is, but Youkai seems to be flocking here for some reason. You need to defend the shrine." Reimu evaluated the circumstances, and found that Kasen's words makes sense. The team split into two smaller teams eventually; Kasen, Rinnosuke, Remilia, Sakuya, Patchouli, Aya, Alice and Marisa would go to the Human Village and defend it, much to Marisa's reluctance to part with Reimu, while Reimu, Suika, Shinmyoumaru, Shion, Aunn and the Fairies would help to defend the shrine. The two teams bid each other farewell and the best of luck just before flying off towards the Human Village. Marisa turned back and stared at Reimu, her emotions that were running through her were shown all on her expressions, and the words from yesterday echoed within Reimu's mind.

** _"Please don't die."_ **

Then, the ordinary magician flew off, towards the Human Village. The Youkai hovering and treading around the Hakurei Shrine were closing in, and Reimu raised her purification rod while her Yin-Yang orbs circulated around her. Shinmyoumaru raised her needle sword and ready the miracle mallet, while Shion and Suika cracked their knuckles, ready for even more brawls.

**~¤~**

There were explosions left and right in the Underground, the heat that was already unbearable was elevating by the minute. The Palace of the Earth Spirits was becoming weaker to hold the attacks as well, and the residents and the animals in it could feel the motion and vibrations of the attack within the palace. Satori held onto one of the animals who was cowering in fear, trying to calm it down.

"What are we going to do, Satori-sama?" Orin asked Satori fearfully, worried of the uncertainty of what is to happen next.

"We'll be fine, Orin. We just have to wait for Yuugi to return." Satori tried her best to reply calmly in an effort not to worry Orin, but even her voice was giving the fear away. Orin and Utsuho could only look down and mutter their prayers, while Koishi pondered about the courtyard of the palace, never sitting still for once. Chireiden remained silent, until Yuugi came busting into the palace, out of breath and gasping for air. Yuugi gestured for them to move.

"Hurry! We have to get out of the underground, now!" Orin and Utsuho helped to gather the animals onto a cart and pulled them out of the palace, while Satori and Koishi followed after hurriedly. The moment they stepped out of the palace, a fireball flew right at them, and Yuugi managed to deflect it away with a powerful punch. There was no time to pause for a break or to praise Yuugi for her strength, for the a second fireball was following afted, and they rushed towards the mouth of the Underground Geyser; the only exit that remains clear of incoming enemies. The Youkai and vengeful spirits, however, will not stop coming, and soon, they were quickly overwhelmed, stopping them from escaping. Both Yuugi and Utsuho helped to fight back, but it was not enough.

"We have to hurry! The furnace is not gonna hold this way!" Yuugi shouted in urgency, but there was no way they would be able to exit. Should they fly out from the mouth of the Geyser, their enemies would follow after them, and the chaos would happen beyond their imagination. "Fly out of the Geyser! I have a plan to stop them. Go!" Yuugi ordered the others, while she rushed to the walls of the Geyser and started throwing torrents of punches against it. Utsuho and Koishi helped to carry Orin and the cart of animals towards the entrance of the Geyser, but Satori stared at the Oni in confusion, trying to comprehend her plan. The debris started to fall all over the entrance to the Underground, and it was only after Satori accessed Yuugi's mind, did she understood what Yuugi was trying to do.

"Yuugi! Stop!" Satori flew back towards Yuugi, ignoring the debris that was crashing down on them. Koishi noticed Satori's cries, and hurried to pull her away from the falling debris. The Oni was punching harder and harder, and the debris that fell were getting bigger and bigger, blocking the way to the underground. Satori frantically reached out for her dear friend and called for her.

"Yuugi! If you do this, you won't be able to come up!"

Yuugi caught the words from Satori, and halted her punches. For a minute, Satori thought that she had finally gone through to Yuugi, but instead, the Oni turned and smiled at her.

"That's the idea, Satori." With a heavy blow to the wall dealt by Yuugi, the entire entrance to the underground collapsed, blocking the way to the underground entirely.

**"YUUGI!"** The Satori screamed out for the Oni that was now no longer visible to Satori. That was the only safe passage through the surface of Gensokyo and the underground, but it was now scraped off due to the sacrifce of the Oni, and they were unsure if they were ever able to see Yuugi again. Orin and Utsuho stared at each other, both in shock and in sorrow, while Koishi went over to the crying Satori and gave her an embrace, consoling her.

"I'm sure Yuugi will be alright. She's a strong oni, after all."

Koishi wanted to spend more time comforting Satori, but the vibrations from the rubble reminded them of the urgency of the situation.

"We have to go, Satori-sama." Orin reminded Satori hesitantly, breaking the silence they had. Satori nodded in acknowledgement, and wiped the tears from her eyes before she picked herself up. The group proceeded on until they witnessed a dozen crow Tengu flew past the mouth of the Geyser, which they hid from.

"We have to be careful." Orin whispered, taking caution not to attract any other attention from the commotion that they had already caused earlier. It was going to be a dangerous trip, considering that they are within the vicinity of the Moriya Shrine and the Youkai Mountain.

**~☆~**

Marisa flew alongside her team gracefully, dodging projectiles launched at them on their way to the Human Village. The air was literally a space of combat; there was no room for rest or peace, if you were up in the air, you would best be prepared to fight. Danmaku and the Spell Cards are no longer in effect either, anything that was thrown your way was meant to kill you, and not a battle of display. Soon enough, the Human Village was in sight, and it was in total pandemonium. People in the village were in a frenzy, panicking, whole others had armor and weapons equipped, rallying and roaring taunts, ready to go to war. Among the mess, Marisa noticed the orange-haired girl looking on the crowd near Suzunaan, and dived towards her.

"Kosuzu-" Marisa merely tapped her shoulders, and it already sent the girl jumping out of her skin, shaken until she realized that it was only the ordinary magician. "O-oh! Hey, Marisa." Kosuzu Motoori greeted Marisa, albeit with uncertainty. When she noticed Marisa and her teammates behind her, Kosuzu had fear written all over her face. "Are those... Y-youkai?" Kosuzu pointed towards Remilia and Alice, her body trembling in fear. Marisa caught the whim of Kosuzu's concern, and protested against her, defending her comrades. "No, they're not here to attack the humans! We're here to defend the village." Sweat was breaking out of Kosuzu's forehead, and she pushed Marisa and the other's into her bookstore abruptly, causing all of them to fall on one another onto the floor.

"What was that about?" Remilia growled, not having any of this treatment by the descendant of Tepes herself. "Perhaps this girl wants to be killed, after all." Marisa held her hand out towards Remilia, and the other hand towards Kosuzu, trying to calm both of them down. Very gently and slowly, Marisa asked Kosuzu. "Its okay, we're not here to hurt you. We just need to know what's going on." Kosuzu shook her head.

"You shouldn't have come here! The others in the village... they are way aggresive and violent than usual. If they spot Youkai in the village, there would be no mercy!" Kosuzu went on to explain how the villagers are rounding up weaker Youkai near the village and executing them with no hesitation. Kasen stood up and brushed the dust off her dress.

"Who is the leader of this troop?"

Kosuzu let her mind wander in search for the answer, until she found it, in which she gasp. "There's this... Prince of Taoist... she claims. She and her people were rallying people from the village to join them."

"So it really is Miko..." Kasen muttered. Kasen turned to Marisa and Sakuya. "We need to confront her." Kasen gestured for the others to remain om Suzunaan, while the trio was ready to confront Miko until Kosuzu blocked their path. "You can't face them, they're really strong!" Marisa gently pat Kosuzu on her shoulder, and gave her a wink.

**"So are we."**

Together, Marisa, Kasen and Sakuya walked out of the store and into the crowd that was cheering out loud to the stage. Sure enough, there stood Miko, along with Seiga, Futo and Tojiko. They were riling up the crowd's aggressiveness, who all had weapons in their hands, cheering on Miko.

"Will we continue to be oppressed by the Youkai?" Miko yelled out to the crowd, who was yelling back aggressively.

_"No we will not!"_

"Will we continue to fear and be threatened by Gensokyo?"

_"No we will not!"_

"And will we rise up and be the dominant race in Gensokyo!"

_"Yes we will!"_

At this point the crowd was at the peak of chaos, and the trio almost had to fight their way through the front of the stage. There, Miko finally caught sight of them, and smirk. Miko waved her hands downwards to gesture to the crowd to settle down, and she focused her attention on the three who stood against her.

"Well, well. What do we have here." Miko leaned towards them as she taunted. "Here to rally against the Youkai, are you?"

Kasen shot a glare at Miko. "You have no idea what you've done, Miko."

"Let me see. What have I done..? Helped to protect the humans? Standing up for their cause? Is that offending you? That does not seem possible, unless you aren't human yourself..." Miko gave Kasen a sly look as she continued to taunt the trio, until Marisa stepped forward.

"Please, Miko! Don't do this! It will cause more harm than good. This is crazy!"

Miko's taunting demeanor dropped, and she became serious, as she raised her weapon. "I'll tell you what's crazy. That a Youkai has **infiltrated** the Human Village!" Miko yelled out as she pointed to Kasen, causing the crowd to turn their attention towards her. Marisa and Sakuya watched in confusion, as well, not understanding what Miko was claiming. Beads of sweat was rolling down Kasen's forehead at this point. She was indeed panicking.

"Kasen... what is Miko talking about?" Marisa questioned her, who was stunned by now.

"I.. I am..."

Miko smirked again. This time, her comrades were gathering closer.

"Don't even know your own comrades, do you? This self-proclaimed 'Hermit' here is an Oni!" Without another word, Seiga, Futo and Tojiko attacked Kasen who was caught off guard, and the braid bands that she had dropped, revealing two short horns. The crowd gasped at the reveal, and Miko continued to rile the crowd.

"They're here to stop us from rising up against Youkai!"

_"Why you!"_

With that, the negotiation was already over. Kasen flew towards Miko in retaliation, and the two started to clashed about in the village. Seiga attacked Sakuya as well, who managed to dodge her attacks narrowly, and Marisa was just overwhelmed by the turn of events. The magician noticed Tojiko and Futo's incoming attacks, and flew up into the air to avoid as much collateral damage as possible. The humans joined the anarchy by attacking Kasen, Marisa and Sakuya, throwing their projectile weapons at them.

**~**

The remaining members of the team in Suzunaan could hear commotion coming from outside, and Aya went out to investigate. In the distance, Aya's eagle eyes caught sight of Kasen's combat with Miko, although Miko was having a hard time trying to fend herself against the Oni who was on a rampage. With just a punch from her bandaged hand, Miko was sent flying into one of the village houses. Aya also saw the countless knives that Sakuya was throwing at Seiga, although the Hermit has been using her ability to travel through walls to dodge Sakuya's attacks. There was no sign of Marisa, however.

"They're fighting the Taoists!" Aya returned to the store and reported on her sightings.

"They're fighting Sakuya..!" Remilia was triggered to hear that her maid was being attacked and marched out of Suzunaan furiously, despite Kosuzu's panics. Aya followed after her as well, leaving the only Patchouli and Rinnosuke with Kosuzu. Still, the two remained as cool-headed as ever.

"We have to protect the village." Rinnosuke stated to Patchouli, and she nodded. The magician went out of the store, and started to conjure a spell, the book that she was holding began to levitate, and a seal began to form under her. Rinnosuke gently pat Kosuzu on her head and smiled. "It'll be alright, Kosuzu. I need your help. Will you help me?"

Kosuzu was hesitant, but she nodded firmly. Together, they unloaded the supplies which Rinnosuke was carrying, and it only came to Kosuzu's realization that what Rinnosuke was carrying were medical supplies. Rinnosuke and Kosuzu began to go around the village, aiding those who required medical aid.

**~**

Marisa flew faster and higher, trying to take those two pursuers far away from the village as possible, right until a magical barrier erected out of the blue right in front of her, but the magician managed to come to a halt in time, the barrier just inches away from her. Her pursuer could not stop in time however, and when Tojiko flew right into the barrier, it was as if she was electrified; her entire being stunned and paralyzed, and Tojiko dropped back down to the village. A gigantic magical barrier has erected around the Human Village, and there was no way for the Youkai outside and the Humans inside to get through it. Marisa surveyed the village from above, and found that Patchouli was the one who created the barrier. Noticing what the Barrier does, Futo launched herself at Marisa, trying to push her against it. Thankfully, Marisa was able to hold herself, and she struggled to stay away from the barrier. Still, Futo was slowly exerting strength on to her, and Marisa was slowly getting closer to the barrier, the sweeping end of her broom were almost touching the barrier.

In her last resort, Marisa shook free one of her hand and descent abruptly, using her free hand to retrieve her mini-Hakkero. The speed where Marisa descent was so quick that Futo who was pushing her became above her, and Marisa aimed the mini-Hakkero at Futo, launching a laser which sent Futo flying up, and hitting the top of the barrier, paralyzing her as well, and Futo dropped down to the village ground. The magician heaved a sigh of relief from the encounter, until she noticed projectiles were being thrown at the barrier. The Youkai outside were attacking the barrier, trying to bring it down. Marisa wasn't sure how long the barrier will hold at this rate, but a part of her team was still fighting the Taoists. This was not going well. Marisa flew back to the ground to talk to Patchouli.

**~♤~**

The waves of Youkai that attacked the Hakurei Shrine never ends. Reimu is rather exhausted now, from all the fighting since morning, till now, where the sun is setting. The inchling rested herself on the maiden's shoulder, catching her breath from the onslaught. Suika seems to be enjoying this, however, and Shion continues to aid her. Aunn returned to Reimu's side panting and gasping for air.

"You... mustn't give up, Reimu! Marisa and the others... are giving their all... too!" Aunn continued to cheer Reimu on, before returning to stop the attacking Youkai. Reimu said nothing, and continue to gasp for air. "How long do you think this will continue, Reimu?" Shinmyoumaru asked her, but even the shrine maiden herself know not the answer. Reimu was not sure either, why Youkai continue to flock around the Hakurei Shrine, despite it's desolation in other times. It wasn't until Reimu noticed the appearance of the Bake-Danuki did she steadied her purification rod, but Mamizou was quick to dodge her. Mamizou smirked.

"And here I thought you were already tired. You _truly are_ the Hakurei Shrine maiden."

Reimu did not let Mamizou's comments faze her, and she readied into a combat stance. Mamizou smiled at her response, and gathered her Danuki troops. On Mamizou's lead, they launched at Reimu, and the shrine maiden was ready to retaliate.

Until a gap opened right in front of her, between herself and Mamizou. The Bake-Danuki was flashed by a bright light, making her hardly able to see anything. Then, a train came flying into her and her troops, setting a collision course for a number of Youkai that were at the shrine. There was an unsettling feeling that erupted from Reimu's stomach when that happened. She was all too familiar with the Gap and the train. The train flew out and into another Gap which was opened at the entrance of the shrine. Until the train was completely out of sight, the Boundary Youkai walked out of the gap casually. Right behind them, another Gap appeared, with Ran and Chen coming out of it. Everyone at the shrine came to a halt in their fights, and turned their attention to Yukari. The shrine maiden stared down at her. Reimu was furious.

"Look at what you did! You created this, all of this!" Reimu gestured at the anarchy all over Gensokyo. Yukari smiled at the ranting Reimu. She remained calm despite the shrine maiden's scoldings.

"I thought that you would have understand that I am not the sole perpetrator of all this." Slowly, Yukari walked up the stairs as she continued. "The state of all matter always conclude, my dear Reimu. No matter how big or powerful they maybe, everything always comes to an end. It is just the most unfortunate of times."

Yukari's words frustrated her even more. "So you think Gensokyo's destruction is all part of a prophecy? That you have to fulfill this insanity?!" Yukari chuckled at Reimu's reaction, yet she shook her head. "You've yet to understand, Reimu. But you will, in due time. Which is why I am here."

Reimu went into a battle stance, and the Yin-Yang orbs that were surrounding her began to glow. It might just be the hardest fight Reimu has if Yukari decides to kill her without the spellcard rules, but she was ready.

"You've been wondering why there are so many Youkai that keeps coming here, haven't you?" The statement shook Reimu. She was not prepared for this. "Don't worry. I did not send them here." Yukari revealed. Yukari dropped her jolly manner that she had earlier, and her expression turned serious. Yukari turned her attention away from Reimu to another wave of Youkai that was flying towards the shrine.

"The Youkai... they're here to **break** the Hakurei barrier. I'm not here to destroy Gensokyo, Reimu. **I'm here to save it.**"


	8. For Home and Love

The Earth Rabbit stood on the porch, watching the sky as the sun sets. Reisen Udonge Inaba was anxious. Tewi was with her as well, but she was not paying any attention to the sky. Instead, she took her mind off it by staring at the ground. They were all unsettled, there was no doubt, and with the case that was Gensokyo currently, the land was thrown into a full-blown hellhole. Eirin Yagokoro, the Doctor of Eientei walked out, onto the porch, and the two rabbits turned to her. As much as she tried to hide it, Eirin's worried expression was visible, which in turn made the rabbits even more concerned. Eirin gazed at the moon for a long while, before she turned to Reisen and Tewi.

"Warn the inhabitants of Gensokyo. We are in danger."

Reisen looked on Eirin in confusion.

"How are we going to do that?"

Eirin contemplates Reisen's question for a second, before she answered.

"Pass the word to the Hakurei Shrine maiden."

Without another word, Reisen dashed off into the Bamboo Forest of the Lost, and Tewi hurriedly followed after her. Eirin watched as the two rabbits hurried off to their destination and disappear into the Bamboo Forest, before she equipped her bow.

**~¤~**

Orin and Utsuho were careful in carrying the cart of animals with them, making sure they were not hurt, trudging through rocky pathways to the base of the mountain. They were successful in hiding from Youkai as of now, but it was just a matter of time before they were found by the border patrol Tengu, or the Kappa. Satori was also managing herself as well, especially after the loss of her friend, and Koishi was tryong her best to escort Satori. Right now, there was nothing more important than reaching their destination; the Myouren Temple.

_That's what Yuugi would want for us._

The image of the smiling Oni flashed within her mind, which made her all the more determined to get there.

Utsuho came to a halt all of a sudden, her senses reacting to an entity that was nearby. Orin almost bumped into her, but she managed to stop in time, preventing a full-on collision. The group scampered behind a stone wall, and Utsuho peeked over to identify the entity.

It was two of the Tengu Border Patrols, marching through their way to the Tengu Village. Utsuho hold her hand up, signalling the hold position. It was an easy task for Koishi, but Satori and Orin had to literally hold their positions and their breaths until the patrol passed by. Utsuho watched as they passed by, and climbed upwards, until they are no longer in sight before they continued on, light-foot and ensuring as little noise was made as possible.

It was a success, they were almost at the foot of the Youkai mountain, and all they had to do was to travel through the Magical Forest and the Sunflower Field of the Sun. That was the plan initially, but it was all thwarted when the Miracle Maiden of the Moriya Shrine came flying down and landed right on front of them, standing in their way. She eyed the Crow Youkai with intent.

"What is the resident of the underground doing on the surface? Should you not be managing what is going on in the underground with all that vibration in the mountains?"

Orin and Utsuho instinctively raised their arms to protect their masters, which made Sanae chuckled in amusement. She pointed to Ustuho, and then to the red eye that she wore on her chest. "Who do you think granted you that source of power?" Utsuho looked down to the glowing red eye; the nuclear energy that she had from her fusion, granted none other than Sanae's master, Kanako Yasaka, that was the truth, there was no denying it. "Trying to run away from the one who granted you this gift? You ought to to be more grateful than that, Okuu." Sanae imitated the affectionate name that her friends called her, which actually made Utsuho madder than she was. Utsuho's nuclear rod was glowing.

"Kanako wants you back, Utsuho. Your purpose lies with us. I'm here to bring you back." Sanae finally revealed the purpose of her appearance, and she firmly stated that. Utsuho shook her head.

"What about my family? I can't abandon them!" Those words that came from Utsuho touched the other's heart deeply.

"Your family was supposed to manage the underground, and yet they destroyed the furnace and ran away from it! Sanae yelled at them, blaming them for the destruction of the underground geyser and it's havoc.

"If anything I would've called them cowards."

Enraged, Utsuho pointed her nuclear rod at Sanae, the barrel of it glowing red hot and ready to fire. Satori rushed forward and tried to stop Utsuho, but the raven already fired a nuclear fire ball at Sanae, which exploded upon impact. When the dust finally cleared, Sanae was already no longer there, and instead she was flying up in the air and she swooped down on Satori. With her strength, Sanae knocked Satori out unconcious and held her as a body shield and a hostage against Ustuho. Utsuho threatened to fire at Sanae again, but noticed the risk of her master's life and came to a halt. At that point, the Border Patrol Tengu arrived from the noise that was made earlier, and surrounded the Chireiden residents. They were outnumbered.

"Surrender now, and I will set your master free."

Utsuho and Orin panicked, and was at a loss of what to do. They looked at each other for some semblance of idea, perhaps a plan for a way out, but there was none. They were completely trapped. Utsuho lowered the nuclear rod, head hung low in shame. Utsuho prepared to return to the Moriya Shrine, until she noticed Koishi outside of the surrounded Border Patrol, behind the miracle maiden and unaware of her attention. Koishi was using her every strength to push a boulder at the edge of the mountain, and Utsuho understood what was to come next. When the boulder came tumbling down, Sanae's attention turned away from Utsuho to the boulder, which gave chance for Orin to push the cart of animals away and seize the opportunity to pry Satori away from Sanae's hold. Sanae's reaction was fast, her grip tightened on the unconscious Satori, but Orin held Satori and ducked down, to reveal a nuclear fireball fired by Utsuho flying right at Sanae, which sent her flying into the tumbling boulder. The impact caused the boulder to crack into pieces, and the group was safe, but so was the Border Patrol Tengu. As soon as they managed to got hold of Satori, the group dashed off into the Magical Forest, never turning back.

Orin went as fast as she could, pulling the cart where Satori and the animals were on. Utsuho flew fast and low behind her, and they did not stop until they reached an overgrown house in the middle of the forest. They hesitated for a moment until they heard the footsteps of the Border Patrol and decided on breaking into the house for shelter and to hide. They stayed inside while Utsuho leaned against the door, listening on the sounds of the footsteps. For a moment, the footsteps stopped, and there were murmurs before the footsteps could be heard again, this time away from the house until it could no longer be heard. Utsuho assumed that they were gone, before she heaved out a loud sigh.

"They should be gone... for now." Utsuho and Orin looked at each other, and then around the house. The house was filled with unusual items and a variety of mushrooms, almost like a hoarder's warehouse. There was nobody else besides them.

"Wait, where's Koishi?" Orin asked, only realizing now that one of their master was gone. The two searched around the house, and found no presence of Koishi. Orin and Utsuho started to panic.

"We must've split up along the way." Orin tried to reason the current situation, although deep down she knew she was only reassuring herself. Utsuho wasn't having any of that. "I'm going out to search for Koishi-sama!"

"Wait! We have to stick together!"

"We have to find Koishi-sama or she could be in trouble! I am trying to get us together!"

"The Moriya Shrine are looking for you. If they find you out there, they will capture you!"

"I will deal with them if I have to. Stay here and look after Satori-sama. I will be back!"

As much as Orin would like to protest, there was no getting through to the Hell Raven once she has decided on something. It has been personality and it always will be. Before Utsuho left, Orin held her hand in hers.

"Please, stay safe. Come back with Koishi-sama alive."

**"...I will."**

Orin could only watch on albeit helplessly as Utsuho dashed out of the door and into the forest, seeking for her master. Orin carried Satori and placed her gently on a couch found within the house, and looked after her, awaiting the raven's return.

**~☆~**

"I've cast a protection barrier around the village. Though it may surround the area, it is not protected underneath." Patchouli explained the magical barrier that was all around the human village. She pointed at the flock of Youkai outside of it that were launching projectile weapons at the barrier. "The barrier protects all attacks inside and outside, but with enough pressure and power, the barrier may actually break."

Marisa surveyed around the barrier which was surrounded by Youkai and became worried.

"What happens when the barrier breaks?"

Patchouli shook her head slowly and sighed.

"The worst case scenario imagined; the Youkai breaks into the village and slaughters every last one of the humans, and the village as we know it will be destroyed forever." Marisa's face turned pale and her stomach tightened like a knot at the thought. To see such massacre come true would be the most horrible thing she has seen in her entire life, and it most likely will be.

"How...how long do we have?" Marisa asked nervously, dreading the answer that comes. Patchouli looked around the barrier once more, evaluating on the time they have left.

"Should this goes on, we will have less than two hours." Patchouli calculated, and looked on Marisa seriously. "We have to stop the humans from attacking now, and get them ready to evacuate when the barrier comes down." Marisa nodded at Patchouli's warning and flew off. In order to stop this chaos from continuing she would have to stop their leader: Toyosatomimi no Miko. Marisa flew off to where Kasen and Miko was fighting, until she heard someone calling out her name. Someone she knew all too well, but despised having to meet.

"Marisa! What are you doing?!"

The ordinary magician turned to face her father, who was yelling frantically for her. Her mother was standing with him as well, her face filled with worry. Reluctantly, she lowered herself so that she could be nearer to them.

"Marisa, what in the world are you doing flying to the fight? Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Marisa's father's tone was raising; Marisa could distinctly tell that he was angry.

"Dad, I have to stop them. I have to stop them or people in the village are gonna die!"

"And you flying in to a Youkai battle won't?! You're going to get yourself killed if you keep hanging around with all these monsters!"

Marisa felt attacked. She felt rage. Without another word, Marisa flew off towards Kasen and Miko, ignoring the yells and screams that she tried so hard to block out. It was just like that day when she ran off from home to wherever it would take her, until she met the spirit that took her in. They never understand her, not once, and they probably never will. Marisa could flew her eyes swell up as she flew closer to the duo who were fighting furiously, and she sped into the Taoist who was guarding against the Oni. Marisa's incredible speed caused Miko to nearly crash into the magical barrier, but she was strong enough to hold against Marisa's impact. Miko pushed Marisa away in retaliation, and dodged Kasen's incoming blow in time. Miko escaped off somewhere into the village, for she was surrounded and outnumbered. If this goes on, she would be wore out, or worse, be killed. Kasen was just about to chase after the retreating Miko, before Marisa pulled her back. Kasen flew into a rage, before Marisa slapped her right across in the face to wake her from her primal behavior. Kasen's eyes widened and stunned.

"Come on. If we keep going after her, we're not gonna be able to save the village." Kasen remained still for a minute, still shaking off the sudden shock before she nodded slowly, in comprehension of what Marisa stated and in shame of the ruckus she caused.

"R-right... let's get to work." Kasen followed Marisa's lead to gather the humans at the villagers.

**~**

Seiga Kaku was managing to dodge Sakuya's knives effortlessly, until Remilia interfered where she has to dodge both knives and spears which Remilia was vigorously throwing at her. The hermit noticed Miko's retreat, as well as the unconscious Tojiko and Futo which made her realize their defeat. Seiga set for a change of course and flew towards Miko, holding her close when she finally came into contact with the Taoist and used her Chisel to travel through the barrier. The two Taoists were outside of the barriers, and watched as Sakuya and Remilia confronted them from the other side.

"Leave, and don't ever come back." Remilia warned both Miko and Seiga. Miko could only flash Remilia a glare, before she and Seiga retreat into the forest. Remilia turned her attention back to Sakuya, who was keeping her knives and her pocket watch.

"Sakuya... are you hurt?" Remilia could not help but ask as she saw the scratches and scrapes she had from her battle with the hermit. The maid simply smiled. "I am alright, milady. Thank you for asking. Now, we have to proceed to help the villagers." Sakuya walked back to the center of the village, and Remilia followed close behind her. Remilia was concerned; she could barely fathom the idea of losing Sakuya. She may be able to escape unscathed from the battle now, but what if the next enemy was much stronger and merciless? Or worse, she could not be there to help her? Remilia was beginning to worry.

The team that was scattered throughout the village earlier has gathered once again on the stage, this time in preparation to protect the village. Since Kasen was in a mess from her previous encounter and her reveal as an Oni, Marisa was the only one that can truly lead the crowd of humans.

"Listen, everyone! We're here to protect you! The village is in great danger!" The villagers protested against her, their determination to fight Youkai still prevailing that over being protected by Youkai.

_"Why the hell will we let Youkai protect us?"_

_"They'll get us killed instead!"_

_"Get out of our territory!"_

The taunts and yells overwhelmed Marisa so much that she could barely react, until the magician burst out loud, much to the surprise of her comrades, especially Alice.

"We're your allies, not enemies, you fools! Once the barrier comes down the Youkai are gonna kill everyone of you! I'm of y'all and this is my home, and they're gonna destroy my home, dammit!"

The violent outburst from Marisa actually caused the crowd to go silent and watch as the blonde magician break down in front of their eyes. The silence loomed over the stage for a minute, before some yelled out.

_"Hey, she's right. We gotta protect our homes!"_

_"I know that girl! She used to live here!"_

_"Hell yeah, I saw her helping to resolve an incident before!"_

Slowly one by one, the crowd started to cheer for the team on stage, and soon, they had the support of the village with them. Marisa heaved a sigh, and smiled in relief. She turned to her comrades, who gave her thumbs up for her effort. Together, they issued instructions for the villagers, and prepared to defend the village when the barrier comes down.

**~◇~**

Seiga slowly escorted Miko, fending off any Youkai that attacked them. The two did not stop until they found a shelter, and Seiga helped Miko sit down slowly from her injuries. Seiga treated Miko's injuries as much as ahe could there, just enough to set path for the Mausoleum. The Miko dared not look Seiga in the eyes throughout, her head hanging low in shame. Yet, Miko spoke.

"...I'm sorry, Seiga. I've failed you all."

"Nonsense. We actually started something. A human revolution." Seiga denied Miko's chaste against herself. "There are still human hunters out there, hunting Youkai for their survival."

"And what we're doing is right?" Miko questioned her, and possibly herself. For the first time, she isn't trying to listen to the voice of others, but herself. As far as it goes listening to herself, Miko was lost.

"Humans in Gensokyo was always meant to be supply and resources for Youkai in Gensokyo. They do not stay here to live. They stay here to be eaten or played with. Is trying to stand up for them wrong? Miko, tell me. Why do you stand to do this?"

Miko did not answer Seiga's question. She contemplated on her questions, but she knew very well why she did so. It was all because of one person. The sudden movement coming from within the forest turned Miko's attention, and both the hermit and herself had their guarding stance in preparation for what was to appear. Seiga was about ready to launch at the intruding presence until they made themselves known, which caught the both of them by surprise. It was Byakuren herself, and followed close behind her was the unidentified Youkai, Nue Houjuu. The Taoists were unsure how to react, but Miko eventually had one for the Bhuddists.

"Here to spite on my loss?" Miko tried to be as smug as she was, buy Byakuren could easily see through the pain within her.

"Nue here was about to kill you when you went out of the village." Byakuren gestured to Nue who was staring at the ground, unwilling to face the Taoists. "I stopped her from doing so." Byakuren's statement of actions confused Miko.

"Why will you do that..?

There was no response from Byakuren, which made Miko press on further.

"Why will you save me even after I interfered with your matters and stopped you at every turn?"

Even when Miko raised her voice to the point of yelling, Byakuren remained calm.

"We may have our differences of our ideal, but I still see good within you. You may be lost at the moment, but eventually, you will find your way." Byakuren explained with heart, it can be heard from her voice. Miko felt unfair, unfair that Byakuren was so easy to forgive her for what she did to her, and yet she herself could not.

"Trying to convert me to Bhuddism? You can forget it."

Byakuren shook her head slowly and sighed. "I am not. I only want you to stop blaming yourself for what happened." That was the literally the most powerful line that Byakuren could deliver to Miko and the last straw for her. Every fibre in her being wanted to cry and scream, fall right into her arms, but she can't have that now. Miko held back her emotions and moved past Byakuren and Nue, to which Byakuren called her out.

"Where're you going?"

"Back to save my followers. The war is still going on, is it not?"

Byakuren watched as Miko and Seiga returned to the direction if the village, on their destination to save Tojiko and Futo. Byakuren turned to Nue and gave her an order.

"Return to the Temple."

Nue was confused. "What? What about you? Are you not going to the Temple too?"

Byakuren did not lecture or yell at her. She only gave Nue a smile.

"Please, Nue. I still have things to do."

With that, Byakuren left Nue, and followed in the direction of the Taoist Prince. Nue already knew very well what she was going to do, all that's left is why. After all, Byakuren has been there since the barrier was conjured around the village, watching Miko in battle with Kasen. She has been there throughout, and the onlu reason Nue's assassination attempt on Miko failed. Nue was not sure what to do, except to heed Byakuren's words and return to the Temple, for now.

**~♤~**

Now that Yukari has made her intentions clear, if any was made the truth by her, Reimu could let her guard down around her, as Yukari helped to fend off the Youkai that was coming towards the barrier, which was tremendous help for Reimu and her team. Yet, Reimu could not help but feel suspicious of her, her instincts running amok and telling her a different story. Reimu made sure to keep watch of Yukari throughout, but the Youkai has yet to do anything that would make Reimu correct on her gut feeling.

Yukari effortlessly wiped out the Youkai that attacked the Hakurei shrine, whether it was gaps, trains, projectiles or any other form of lethal weapon, the Youkai were tossed aside like toys to Yukari, and soon enough, the handful of Youkai that remained retreated, including Mamizou. When the shrine finally became cleared of intruders, the team at Hakurei Shrine took a long needed breather.

"Why did you have to remove the Spell Card system? You've caused this mayhem in Gensokyo. Is that what you wanted?" Reimu was serious went she interrogated Yukari, but Yukari only sat down near the stairs of the shrine with no response. It was very unlike Yukari in terms of her behavior. Yet Yukari continued to remain silent and stared into the horizon.

The silence was constant throughout, that was until Ran broke it. The shikigami pointed at the sky, her expression filled with horror. Everyone, including Reimu, turned towards the direction in which Ran pointed at. It shook the Shrine Maiden as well, and she distinctly felt fear and worry upon witnessing it.

Initially, it appeared to be a meteor that was coming down on Gensokyo. That was, until there are multiple more of the 'meteors' that appeared from the ozone layer, which crossed out any idea that it was a meteor. The object were all targeted at something far from the shrine, travelling in the same direction and speed, making them realized that those were aircraft. Reimu was right about to ask the question that was on everyone's mind when the rabbits from Eientei emerged from the forest and ran towards Reimu. Reimu was preparing a battle stance, until she saw that Reisen was not indicating any sign of combat. Reisen was panting and gasping desperately for air, and struggled to tell Reimu something.

"R-Reimu..! Those... Those are..." Reisen pointed at the aircraft that were landing on Gensokyo.

**"Those are Lunarians!" **

The worst that Reimu can imagine has become a reality for her. Among the chaos that was Gensokyo, the Lunarians has arrived to join a piece of the anarchy. Given her previous encounters with the Lunarians, be it in dreams or on the moon, they always end up making situations worse than they already have, and most of all, they are powerful.

"Why are they here?" Reimu questioned Reisen, who was still catching her breath.

"We have no idea, but my master guessed that they are here to claim Gensokyo."

Indeed, just as Reisen claimed to be, the Lunarians has just became an addition to the war. Whatever Gensokyo will become, it will definitely be unsightly, should they fail to save it. Reimu readied her purification rod and Ying-Yang orb, just as Yukari stood up, right in the way of Reimu, which angered her.

"If you're going to stay in my way, I will take you down."

Yukari smirked, and glanced at what was behind Reimu instead. Turning around, Reimu witnessed figures solidifying from thin air; like they were coming together to form human-shape matter. The figures became silhouette of humans, and later they became visible. There were two of them, and one of them wield a long katana. A third one formed in the shape similar to Reisen herself, with bunny ears.

"Time for a rematch, I suppose." Yukari chuckled, and Reimu's grip around her weapon tightened. They have faced the Watatsuki Sisters back on the moon, and lost horribly, but that was because they were on the moon. They have stepped into the Land of Illusions itself now, and it was no longer their territory. Watatsuki no Yorihime raised her katana, ready in a battle stance. The Youkai started surrounding the Hakurei Shrine, despite the tensions arising.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Seems like the Goddess's plan finally came to fruition. **
> 
> **You sure it won't be like last time?**
> 
> **Of course. The sisters are coming along, after all. We're gonna win this easily. **
> 
> **But why there of all places? Isn't it already impure? Of all the Humans and Youkai?**
> 
> **We need to seek shelter, for now. The place has a boundary that keeps out the Humans from the outside world, apparently.**
> 
> **The Invaders...**
> 
> **What about the Sage that is hiding on Earth?**
> 
> **...We might not hear from her.**


End file.
